Ewige Stille
by Tschubi-chan
Summary: Immer noch verletzt durch sein Zusammentreffen mit Fuuma am Ikebukuro Sunshine 60 bei dem Subaru zu spät eintraf, um ihm zu helfen, trifft Kamui auf den Sakurazukamori, was Folgen hat, die noch keiner absehen kann.
1. Visionen der ZukunftI

Autor: Tschubi-chan ****

Autor: Tschubi-chan

E-Mail: [Sumeragi@gmx.net][1]** oder **[keiji_izumi@yahoo.com][2]

****

Titel: Ewige Stille

Warnungen: Shonen-Ai Implikationen

Pairings: zeigt sich alles im Laufe der Geschichte (d.h. falls ich je damit fertig werde *g*)

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes (ja. Ja ich weiß wir sind schon bei Band 16, aber ich hab´die Geschichte ja auch schon vor langer (sehr langer) Zeit angefangen

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Noch kurz zur zeitlichen Orientierung:

Wir befinden uns zu Beginn der Fanfic vielleicht zwei bis drei Tage nach dem Ende von X11. Die Geschichte erzählt unter dem Geichtspunkt die Ereignisse des 11.X-Bandes weiter, dass Subaru nicht rechtzeitig am Ikebukuro Sunshine 60 eintraf, um Kamui zu helfen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Ewige Stille

Prolog – Visionen der Zukunft I

Stille. Absolutes Nichts. Alles war finster.Der Junge konnte nicht erkennen, wo er sich befand. Dann ... ein Licht.Die Dinge wurden klarer.Allmählich konnte er Schemen erkennen.Umrisse von Bäumen. Gras.

Er befand sich in einer weiten Ebene. Meterhohes Gras streifte seinen schlanken, zerbrechlichen Körper.Um ihn herum herrschte überall Leben.... Tiere und Vögel inmitten einer, zumindest in seiner jetzigen Blickrichtung, nicht enden wollenden grünen Weite. Er blickte sich um.Im Osten, oder zumindest vermutete er, dass die Richtung in die er blickte Osten war, konnte er den Schemen eines Waldes erkennen, der sich in nahezu absurd großen Ausmaßen vom Horizont abhob. Allein das Gefühl seiner Präsenz versetzte ihn in Ehrfurcht.

Düster und gewaltig wirkte er wie eine Mauer, die alles dahinterliegende verbergen wollte.

Der Junge fühlte sich klein und verloren ob dieser Dimensionen. Er spürte aber auch den ungeheuren Frieden, den dieser Ort ausstrahlte; derselbe Frieden , der auch die Grasebene beherrschte.Ein schwa-ches Gefühl von Glückseligkeit überkam ihn. Er kannte solche Orte bisher nur aus Romanen, die fantastische, aber dennoch nicht-existente Welten beschrieben.Die Realität sah meistens völlig anders aus.Nicht nur Krieg,Hass und Gewalt, ein völlig sinnloses Töten beherrschten hier den Alltag, sondern auch eine erbarmungslose Jagd auf die letzten Überreste der Natur. Er hätte nicht gedacht solch einen Ort der Ruhe noch irgendwo vorzufinden.

"Was ist das?", fragte er sich, immer noch von seiner Umgebung irritiert und doch irgendwieim selben Moment seltsam fasziniert.

"Eine mögliche Zukunft,... Kamui.", sagte eine sanfte Stimme, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. "Doch sieh dir erst beide Seiten dieser Zukunft an, bevor du entscheidest!"

Kamui wollte sich zu dem geheimnisvollen Sprecher umdrehen, doch war er plötzlich wieder von dieser unheimlichen Finsternis und Stille umgeben.

"Was soll das? Wer bist du?"

Keine Antwort.

Dann änderte sich das Bild schlagartig.Er befand sich in den Ruinen einer riesigen Stadt.Überall um ihn herum lagen Gebäudetrümmer. Einstige Wolkenkratzer lagen zerstört am Boden, Betonteile und Stahlträger versperrten ihm teilweise den Weg. Leichen pflasterten die Straßen wie einen natürlichen Überzug. Der Geruch von Metall, Blut und Tod lag in der Luft und erstickte alle Spuren Leben, dass sich hier möglicherweise noch befand. Das Ausmaß der Zerstörung war schockierend. Kamui spürte, wie das Grauen in ihm emporkroch und in zu verschlingen drohte.

"Wo bin ich ?", fragte er. Seine Stimme zitterte.

"Das weisst du besser als jeder andere."

Wieder diese seltsame Stimme.

Kamui blickte sich um. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl umgab ihn.Sosehr er sich auch bemühte etwas Lebendiges an diesem Ort zu entdecken....Nichts. Absolut Nichts. Er spürte keinerlei Leben, egal welcher Art, das darauf hinweisen mochte, dass jemand in der Nähe sein könnte. Dieser Ort war tot. Es existierte kein Leben mehr in ihm. Nur dieser ekelhafte Geruch von Tod und Verwesung, der ihm sofort aufgefallen war..., der einfach jedem auffallen musste. Diese Erkenntnis versetzte ihm einen Stich.

Als er sich weiter umschaute, blieb sein Blick an einem Gebäude hängen.Kamui hätte vor Entsetzen am liebsten aufgeschrien, er bekam jedoch nur ein überraschtes Keuchen heraus.Er kannte diese Stadt. Es war die Stadt, die sehr bald über sein Schicksal bestimmen sollte,nein...die Stadt und die Welt über die er bald entscheiden sollte. 

Am Horizont konnte er die zerstörten Überreste des Tokyo Towers erkennen.

"Das ist Tokyo.", flüsterte er.

Eigentlich hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass es Tokyo war. Er hatte es jedoch nicht wahrhaben wollen. Sein Herz hatte ihm gesagt, dass es nur Tokyo sein konnte, doch sein Verstand hatte sich einfach geweigert zu akzeptieren, dass es so weit hatte kommen können. War das die Zukunft, die einzige Zukunft?

"Sehr richtig, Kamui."

Vor ihm stand oder besser gesagt schwebte plötzlich der Körper eines jungen Mannes. Dem Aussehen nach schätzte ihn Kamui ungefähr auf Subarus Alter. Irgendwo hatte er ihn schon einmal geseh-en.Feminine Züge, blondes, fast weisses langes Haar, eine weisser Kimono, ein trauriges wissendes Lächeln...dann erkannte er ihn.

"Du bist...du bist Kakyou....du bist der Traumseher der Erddrachen."

Kamui war überrascht.Was wollte er von ihm?

Kakyou lächelte traurig. "Ich sehe, du erinnerst dich noch an mich." Sein Blick wurde ernst.

"Fuuma hat dich ein weiteres Mal verletzt.Deine körperlichen Wunden mögen schlimm sein, aber dein Geist ist noch wesentlich schwerer verwundet worden. Er blickte den verwirrten Jungen ernst an. Du wolltest wieder vergessen!" Kakyou nickte, als er Kamuis leicht ungläubigen Blick gewahrte. "Dein Wunsch ist diesmal sehr stark, Kamui der Himmelsdrachen.Nicht einmal der, der dir schon einmal geholfen hat und dir besonders nahe steht, konnte dich zurückholen."

"Subaru?!" Kamui keuchte. Hatte er wieder versucht ihm zu helfen?

"Heisst er so?" Kakyou brach ab.Schweigen setzte ein.

"Warum bist du hier?", fragte Kamui nach einer Weile.

"Um dir zu zeigen, was passiert, wenn du deinen Wunsch beibehältst." Er blickte ihn ernst an. "Triff deine Entscheidung.Lebe und verhindere oder stirb und vernichte." Kakyou lächelte wieder. "Du hast die Wahl...aber ....Du würdest es uns natürlich sehr einfach machen, wenn du stirbst."

Dann nach einer Weile. "Oder möchtest du, dass deine Freunde wegen dieser Entscheidung sterben? Bedenke! Das Mädchen, das du Kotori nanntest, meinte die Zukunft sei noch nicht entschieden...es liegt jetzt allein an dir. Niemand sonst kann dir bei dieser wichtigen Entscheidung helfen."

"Ich, ich...", stammelte Kamui. Kakyou konnte sehen, wie es hinter der Stirn des Jungen arbeitete.Er konnte seinen Schmerz verstehen, konnte seinen Wunsch der wahren Welt den Rücken zuzukehren verstehen, aber er musste ihm auch klarmachen, dass es noch andere Möglichkeiten gab mit dem Schmerz zurechtzukommen.Er betrachtete seine violetten Augen und sah den verzweifelten Kampf , den der Junge innerlich austrug.

Dann...endlich...

"Ich ... ich möchte nicht, dass noch mehr Menschen meinetwegen sterben. Ich will nicht noch mehr Freunde verlieren."

Kakyou lächelte. "Dann hast du deine Wahl getroffen, Kamui. Geh zurück.Der Weg ist jetzt offen für dich."

Er drehte sich um und wollte verschwinden, als ihn der Junge zurückhielt.

"Warte! Warum hast du mir geholfen?!"

Kakyou überlegte kurz und sagte: "Vielleicht weil mich jemand darum gebeten hat..."

"Wer...?"

"Vielleicht, weil ich nicht glauben will, dass die Zukunft bereits entschieden ist."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Das Bild der zerstörten Stadt verschwamm vor Kamuis Augen und Finsternis umhüllte seinen Körper aufs Neue.Doch das Licht, das diesmal folgen würde, würde Realität sein, keine Vision.

Ein Schatten umschlang Kakyou zärtlich von hinten und betrachtete mit ihm die Wogen des Meeres, die an die Küste schlugen. Das war ihr Lieblingsplatz. Hier waren sie glücklich, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

"Wird er zurückkommen?"

Kakyou drehte sein Gesicht zu der Gestalt.

"Er wird!"

"Danke!"

"Wofür?"

"Dass du die Hoffnung noch nicht völlig aufgegeben hast..., dass du ihn noch nicht aufgegeben hast."

"Wer weiss? Noch ist nichts entschieden. Die Träume meiner Zukunft haben sich noch nicht verändert."

"Es ist ein Anfang. Mehr wollte ich nicht."

Der Schatten schien zu lächeln. Kakyou blickte nur traurig zurück.

"Auf Bald."

   [1]: mailto:Sumeragi@gmx.net
   [2]: mailto:keiji_izumi@yahoo.com



	2. Das Erwachen

Ewige Stille ****

Autor: Tschubi-chan

E-Mail: [Sumeragi@gmx.net][1]** oder **[keiji_izumi@yahoo.com][2]

****

Titel: Ewige Stille

Warnungen: Shonen-Ai Implikationen

Pairings: zeigt sich alles im Laufe der Geschichte (d.h. falls ich je damit fertig werde *g*)

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes (ja. Ja ich weiß wir sind schon bei Band 16, aber ich hab´die Geschichte ja auch schon vor langer (sehr langer) Zeit angefangen

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Und hier ist auch schon das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, daß es Lust auf mehr macht. Na ja, wenn nicht auch nicht so schlimm. Ist ja immerhin meine erste richtige Fanfiction gewesen.

C&C ist willkommen, sollte aber Hand und Fuß haben.

****

Ewige Stille

Chapter1 – Das Erwachen

"Kamui?...Kamui?!...Wach bitte auf!" 

Kamui öffnete die Augen und blickte in Subarus sorgenvolles Gesicht. Der Onmyouji blickte mit tieftraurigen, smaragdgrünen Augen in seine Richtung, schien jedoch nicht sofort zu bemerken, dass Kamui wach war. Als er es bemerkte, lächelte er leicht verlegen, als ob Kamui in bei etwas ertappt hätte. Dieses Lächeln hielt jedoch nur kurz an und machte einem wärmeren Lächeln Platz, aus dem man die sorgenvollen Blicke kurz zuvor nur noch erahnen konnte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit schien der junge Mann wieder über etwas glücklich zu sein.

"Kamui!Ich freue mich, dass du wach bist.Ich hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben." Seine Stimme liess Kamui aufhorchen.Er war sich nicht sicher, aber aus der sanften sonst so tonlosen Stimme Subarus schwang ein Hauch Verzweiflung mit.Verzweiflung, dass er ihm nicht hatte helfen können? Also hatte Kakyou nicht gelogen als er meinte, Subaru hätte versucht ihn zurückzuholen.

"Wo bin ich?" Kamuis Stimme war schwach, kaum hörbar für die Ohren des Sumeragi.Er versuchte sich aufzurichten um zu sehen, wo er sich befand, musste aber bereits nach dem ersten Anlauf aufgeben, weil ein widerlicher Schmerz durch seine gesamte linke Seite zuckte.

"Bleib bitte liegen. Der Anführer der Erddrachen und einer seiner Begleiter haben dich und den Präsidenten der Toujou Pharmaceutical schwer verletzt." Kamui bemerkte, dass er Fuumas Namen nicht aussprach. Wollte er ihn schonen? "Wir haben dich auf das Campus-Gelände gebracht, nachdem deine Verletzungen im Krankenhaus versorgt worden sind. Imonoyama meinte, dass dies vorerst der sicherste Ort für dich sei. Das war vor drei Tagen."

"Drei Tage?" Kamui war schockiert. Hatte er sich wirklich so lange von seinem Schmerz treiben las-sen?

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Yuzuriha trat mit Inuki ein.

"Geht es Kamui besser, Subaru-san?!"

Subaru drehte sich zu dem sonst so quirligen Mädchen, das ihn im Moment aber voller Erwartung und Sorge anblickte, und lächelte. Sein Körper verdeckte dabei die Sicht auf Kamui.

"Sieh selbst!" Er rückte ein wenig zur Seite, so dass Yuzuriha erkennen konnte, dass Kamuis Augen geöffnet waren und der Junge ein wenig lächelte.

"Kamui-kun, du bist wach! Ich habe, nein, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, ...weil du nicht mehr aufgewacht bist und... Ah! Ich freue mich so!"

Inuki bellte, wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen. Aus Kamuis Lächeln wurde ein schwaches Grinsen. Subaru lachte ebenfalls.

"Sieht aus, als würde Inuki uns da zustimmen, nicht wahr?"

Inuki bellte ein weiteres Mal.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine weitere Stimme.Sorata und Arashi hatten ebenfalls den Raum betreten.

"Ja ", lachte Yuzuriha, " Kamui ist wieder aufgewacht."

"Kamui? Uaahhh! Du bist wach!!" Sorata machte vor Freude einen halben Luftsprung. Dann sagte er mit todernster Miene. "Wie kannst du mir nur so einen Schrecken einjagen.Ich bin um Jahre gealtert....Aua! Wofür habe ich das diesmal verdient? Ich habe doch nur gemeint, dass...Autsch!"

Sorata hielt sich den Arm, in den ihn Arashi zweimal gekniffen hatte, um den Mönch aus Kansai zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Kamui schien ein von dem Ganzen ein wenig irritiert.

"Gomen.Ich wollte nicht..."

"Hör nicht auf diesen Quatschkopf.Er ist nur froh dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen...wie wir alle."

Karen trat mit diesen Worten ebenfalls ins Zimmer, neben ihr Seiichirou, Akira, Suoh und Nokoru.Sie lächelten zuversichtlich.

"Oder möchtest du, dass deine Freunde wegen dieser Entscheidung sterben?" Kamui konnte Kakyous Stimme hören, als stände der Seher direkt neben ihm.

"Nein...", murmelte er. "Das möchte ich nicht."

"Was ist? Hast du etwas gesagt, Kamui-chan?" Subarus sanfte Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"Nichts... Ich freue mich auch euch zu sehen."

Irrte er sich oder hatte Subaru ihn wirklich Kamui-chan genannt? Seine violetten Augen blickten den Magier prüfend an.Subaru schien besorgt, lächelte aber trotzdem.Das Gefühl, dass der junge Mann ihn mochte, machte Kamui irgendwie glücklich.

"Wie geht es dir Kamui? Hast du noch Schmerzen?", Nokoru setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. 

"Daijoubu, Nokoru-san."

Das war die Lüge des Jahrhunderts, weil er sich in Wirklichkeit wahrlich beschissen fühlte.Um seine Worte aber unter Beweis zu stellen und ihnen den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen, versuchte er noch einmal sich aufzurichten.Wieder misslang der Versuch kläglich und er sank mit einem Wimmern zurück.

"Um Gottes Willen! Du darfst dich nicht bewegen. Du hast dir in dem Kampf mehrere Rippen gebro-chen und dir beide Arme völlig zerkratzt.

Kamui bemerkte, dass auch Nokoru Fuuma nicht erwähnte.

Fuuma...Er war sein bester Freund gewesen. Sie hatten als Kinder stets zusammen gespielt, alles zusammen gemacht und versprochen für immer aufeinander Acht zu geben... Und jetzt war er sein Zwillingsstern, sein Feind... Ausgerechnet er.

Kamuis Blick umwölkte sich.Die Dunkelheit schien plötzlich wieder so greifbar nahe.Er brauchte sich nur fallen lassen und dem Vergessen entgegentreiben.

"Kamui?!..."In Subarus Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Panik.Der Onmyouji konnte nicht zulassen den Jungen noch einmal zu verlieren.Er würde sonst wahrscheinlich nie wieder aufwachen. 

"...deine Freunde ...sterben?" Abermals gingen Kamui Kakyous Worte durch den Kopf.Sie holten ihn zurück.Sein Blick wurde wieder klar. Er seufzte.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Kamui nickte.Subaru war erleichtert.Der Junge bedeutete ihm viel.Es tat weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen.

"Können wir dich eine Weile alleine lassen, Kamui?", fragte Sorata , "Du brauchst noch viel Ruhe, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen."

Kamui schien der Gedanke alleine zu bleiben und somit der Gefahr ausgesetzt zu sein weiter über Fuuma nachzudenken, wenig zu behagen.Trotzdem nickte er.Er fühlte sich den anderen gegenüber schuldig. Sie hatten bereits genug für ihn getan. Er wollte ihnen nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen, indem er sich als schwieriger Patient herausstellte.

"Wenn du etwas benötigst, ruf uns." Subaru lächelte und strich dem blassen Jungen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Du weisst, dass wir immer für dich da sind."

Er hatte sagen wollen, dass er immer für ihn da war.

Warum hatte er es nicht gesagt? Warum hatte er es überhaupt gedacht?Er schaute ein weiteres Mal auf Kamui und wurde sofort an sein jüngeres Ich erinnert. Auch wenn er es anfangs nicht hatte zugeben wollen. Kamui war ihm ähnlicher als irgendein anderer Mensch mit Ausnahme seiner verstorbenen Schwester Hokuto. Seine Augen waren tief-violette Seen, die dem Betrachter einen Blick in seine sanfte, unschuldige und doch so sehr verletzte Seele gewährten, einen Blick in die persönlichen Qualen, die der Junge durchmachen musste...und die den seinen so verdammt ähnlich waren.

'Menschen die wir liebten, getötet von den Menschen, die wir liebten...', dachte er. 

Verdammt! Warum hatte er solche Angst davor sich dem Jetzt zu stellen, die Wahrheit zu erkennen, seine Gefühle, die er acht Jahre fest in sich verschlossen hatte, freizulassen? Subaru mochte den Jungen .Das war ihm nicht erst nach diesem seltsamen Gespräch mit dem unbekannten Mädchen im Ueno Park klargeworden sondern bereits in den letzten drei Monaten, wenn auch unbewusst.Er hätte sein Leben gegeben, wenn er damit erreicht hätte, dass Fuuma Kamui dann in Ruhe lassen würde, aber er wusste, dass der Führer der Erddrachen einzig und allein von dem Gedanken besessen war, Kamui zu vernich-ten. Er wollte ihn verletzen, mit ihm spielen und ihn dann töten. So wie dieses Mal. Kamui hatte bloß Glück gehabt. Was aber würde beim nächsten Mal geschehen? Der Junge war nicht für diese Art Kämpfe geschaffen. Er war viel zu zerbrechlich und hatte außerdem in seinen besten Freund seine ärgsten Gegner gefunden. Die Tatsache, dass er über gewaltige Kräfte verfügen konnte und eine zwar angekratzte, jedoch nichts desto trotz enorme Willensstärke besaß, stimmten Subaru nicht gerade zuversichtlicher. Er befürchtete, dass Kamui keinen weiteren Kampf mit seinem Zwillingsstern überleben würde.

"Wollen wir gehen Subaru?" 

Soratas Worte rissen den Onmyouji aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.Vielleicht war das auch besser so. Vielleicht machte er sich bloß einfach zuviele Sorgen... 

Was aber, wenn diese Sorgen berechtigt waren?

Er nickte.

TBC

Und wie war das bis jetzt? Hoffentlich nicht zu schlecht sniff. Chapter2 kommt bald!!!

   [1]: mailto:Sumeragi@gmx.net
   [2]: mailto:keiji_izumi@yahoo.com



	3. InterludeI

Autor: Tschubi-chan ****

Autor: Tschubi-chan

E-Mail: [Sumeragi@gmx.net][1]** oder **[keiji_izumi@yahoo.com][2]

****

Titel: Ewige Stille

Warnungen: Shonen-Ai Implikationen

Pairings: zeigt sich alles im Laufe der Geschichte (d.h. falls ich je damit fertig werde *g*)

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes (ja. Ja ich weiß wir sind schon bei Band 16, aber ich hab´die Geschichte ja auch schon vor langer (sehr langer) Zeit angefangen

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Chapter. Hoffentlich gefällt´s euch. Wie immer hoffe ich auf ein paar C&C smile

****

Ewige Stille

Chapter 2 – Interlude I

"Subaru-san.Wie hast du seinen Geist zurückgeholt?", fragte Sorata kaum, dass die Tür zu Kamuis Zimmer geschlossen war.

"Ich habe ihn nicht zurückgeholt, Sorata.Er ist von alleine aufgewacht."

"Was? Unmöglich!", Sorata war perplex, "Sogar du konntest nichts mehr ausrichten.Das hast du selbst gesagt."

Subaru antwortete in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Art: "Ich weiss, was ich gesagt habe und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass ich damit Recht hatte," Er überlegte kurz. "Als Kamui bewusstlos war, habe ich jemanden in seinem Unterbewusstsein gespürt. Es war nicht Hinoto-sama, aber eine ihr ähnliche Präsenz und vorallem sehr stark."

"Hast du eine Vorstellung, wer es gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Seiichirou, der bisher die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte. 

"Nein...na ja doch,... es war die Essenz eines Traumsehers."

Erst nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu, "Vielleicht war es der mysterieuse Seher der Erddrachen.Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher."

Subaru stockte. Was er vermutete, war selbst in seinen Augen absurd.

"Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn ", schnitt Sorata ein. "Warum sollte ein Erddrache Kamui helfen wollen?" 

Subaru zuckte mit den Achseln.Ihm war die ganze Sache genauso schleierhaft.

"Vielleicht...", begann er, doch Yuzuriha unterbrach das Gespräch.

"Es ist ja auch egal", sagte sie. "Wichtig ist doch nur, dass Kamui-chan überhaupt wieder aufgewacht ist."

"Das wissen wir Yuzuriha." Subarus Augen wanderten in Richtung von Kamuis Zimmer.Er schien immer noch besorgt zu sein.

"Wir müssen gut auf Kamui Acht geben.", sagte er letztendlich. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn.Er wirkt noch fragiler als sonst. Seine Verletzungen mögen teilweise die Ursache dafür sein, aber da ist noch etwas, was ich nicht genau erklären kann.Wir wissen nicht genau, was diesmal zwischen ihm und Fuuma vorgefallen ist.Vorhin hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde er sich wieder fallenlassen wollen ."

"Als Nokoru über den Kampf gesprochen hat?" Arashi schien ihn zu verstehen.

"Ja .Er schien sich jedoch schnell wieder gefangen haben.Wir müssen auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass das noch einmal passiert.Beim nächsten Mal wacht er vielleicht wirklich nicht mehr auf."

Der Onmyouji verfiel in Schweigen. Was er in den letzten Minuten gesagt hatte, war bereits mehr als in der gesamten letzten Woche- die Gespräche mit Kamui ausgenommen. Sorata konnte es kaum glauben, aber der junge Mann hatte sich vorallem in den letzten Tagen sehr verändert.

Subaru Sumeragi.

War er wirklich noch der gleiche verbitterte, junge Mensch, der noch vor kurzem nichts mit den Himmelsdrachen und dem Schicksal der Welt zu tun haben wollte? Der gleiche Mensch, der mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben wollte? Er hatte vermutet, dass etwas in Subarus Vergangenheit vorgefallen war, dass ihn so verschlossen gemacht hat, eine Fassade, die nur in Kamuis Nähe ein wenig bröckelte. Er vermutete, dass der Junge wusste, was mit ihm los war, genau wie Subaru stets zu wissen schien, was dem Jungen fehlte.

"Bemerkenswert", dachte er. "Er ist Kamui sehr ähnlich geworden. Nein, er ist, glaube ich, schon immer so gewesen...Er hat sich so verhalten, wie Kamui, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen habe." 

Er musste lächeln. "Die beiden müssen sich gesucht und gefunden haben.Das muss ich schon zugeben."

Dann dachte er etwas weniger enthusiastisch als zuvor. " Ich wünschte, es wären andere Umstände, die sie so ähnlich macht."

"Was denkst du gerade Sorata-san?"Yuzuriha blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Ach nichts."

"Für nichts sahst du aber eben ziemlich philosophierend aus ."Yuzuriha zog einen Schmollmund.

Plötzlich drehte sich Subaru ruckartig um und sah aus dem Fenster.Für einen Moment war er sicher gewesen, die Umrisse von zwei Personen im Schatten der Bäume gesehen zu haben.

"Was hast du?", fragte Arashi alarmiert.

"Nichts.Ich dachte nur, ich hätte etwas gesehen." Subaru klang wenig überzeugt, am wenigsten in seinen eigenen Ohren. Er dachte nicht nur- nein- er war sich absolut sicher, etwas gesehen zu haben, aber das behielt er für sich. Ärger entstand meistens erst dann, wenn man ihn provozierte und er hatte vor möglichst jeden Ärger zu vermeiden, solange es Kamui so schlecht ging.

In sicherer Entfernung von Imonoyamas Haus beobachteten zwei Personen interessiert das Geschehen.

"Subaru-kun passt in letzter Zeit besser auf. Beinahe hätte er uns entdeckt. Ob das mit dem Gesundheitszustand deines Zwillings zusammenhängt?"

"Kamui ist also doch aufgewacht. Erstaunlich. Ich hätte fast nicht mehr daran geglaubt."Die zweite Gestalt schnaubte verächtlich."Manchmal vergesse ich, dass er stärker ist als es den Anschein hat...und, dass es einige Leute gibt, die nicht zu wissen scheinen, wem gegenüber ihr Gehorsam zu liegen hat."

Seishirou hob eine Augenbraue. "Bedauerst du, dass Kakyou eingegriffen hat?"

Auf dem Gesicht des anderen erschein ein verspieltes Lächeln. "Nein. Den Kampf so einfach zu gewinnen, wäre langweilig

"Nun gut.Geben wir ihnen noch ein bisschen Zeit, bevor wir uns wieder mit ihnen beschäftigen."

Die beiden zogen sich zurück. gewesen. Ausserdem will ich noch ein bisschen mit dem Jungen spielen, der doch tatsächlich glaubt seinen alten Freund Fuuma zurückbringen zu können.Welch´Illusion!"

"Genau wie Subaru-kun.Sind sie nicht süß?"

"Ja, süß und unschuldig."

Seishirou und Fuuma lachten.

TBC

   [1]: mailto:Sumeragi@gmx.net
   [2]: mailto:keiji_izumi@yahoo.com



	4. Visionen der VergangenheitI

Autor: Tschubi-chan ****

Autor: Tschubi-chan

E-Mail: [Sumeragi@gmx.net][1]** oder **[keiji_izumi@yahoo.com][2]

****

Titel: Ewige Stille

Warnungen: Shonen-Ai Implikationen

Pairings: zeigt sich alles im Laufe der Geschichte (d.h. falls ich je damit fertig werde *g*)

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes (ja. Ja ich weiß wir sind schon bei Band 16, aber ich hab´die Geschichte ja auch schon vor langer (sehr langer) Zeit angefangen

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

****

Ewige Stille

Chapter 3 – Visionen der Vergangenheit I

Kamui träumte.

Er befand sich wieder auf dem Ikebukuro Sunshine 60, in seinen Armen der blutüberströmte, jedoch noch lebende Präsident der Toujou Pharmaceutical. Er blickte starr zu seinem Gegenüber. Das Gesicht seines Gegners war sanft, ganz anders als er es von seiner letzten Begegnung mit ihm in Erinnerung hatte.Es lächelte ihn an. Hoffnung keimte in Kamui auf. Er blickte ihn unsicher an, ratlos wie er nun reagieren sollte

Fuuma nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.Er fegte die Hand, die Kamui zögerlich zu ihm hingestreckt hatte, beiseite, packte den wesentlich kleineren Jungen am Hals und hob ihn hoch. Der Körper des alten Mannes, den Kamui gestützt hatte, fiel zu Boden. Eine gewaltige Energiewelle strömte durch Fuumas Körper und richtete sich auf den Himmelsdrachen. Der Junge unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei, welcher aufgrund des eisernen Griffes, mit dem ihn Fuuma festhielt, sowieso kaum möglich gewesen wäre. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, war aber der Kraft seines Zwillingssterns nicht gewachsen.

"Warum?" Kamuis Frage war kaum mehr als ein Röcheln.

Fuuma näherte sich seinem Gesicht. Seine Lippen berührten sanft Kamuis. Der junge wurde schlagartig noch blasser, als er es bereits gewesen war. Er bäumte sich auf und versuchte mit einer Hand nach Fuuma zu schlagen. Der Erddrache fing sie mühelos ab und hielt sie fest, um einen zweiten Versuch zu unterbinden. Dann sagte er mit emotionsloser Stimme, "Ich liebe dich nicht, ... aber ich hasse dich auch nicht, Kamui-chan."

Er ließ vom Hals des Jungen ab und griff nach seinem anderen Arm. Kamui glaubte seine Gelenke unter dem eisernen Griff knacken zu hören. Seine Schuluniform war bereits von dem Angriff zerfetzt worden.Blut tropfte langsam an seinen Armen herunter. Fuuma zog ihn näher zu sich heran und lächelte boshaft.

"Willst du dich nicht ein bisschen mehr anstrengen?" Wie als Antwort auf seine Frage versuchte Kamui sich erneut aus seinem Griff zu winden. Vergeblich. Fuuma küsste den entsetzten Jungen ein zweites Mal.

"Kawaii na, Kamui-chan!"

Kurz darauf erschlaffte Kamuis Körper. Er schien einzusehen, dass alle Bemühungen fruchtlos waren.

Hinter ihnen erschien Nataku. Fuuma drehte sich zu dem Bioriden, eine Bewegung, die Kamuis Arme noch mehr verdrehte.

"Was ist?", fragte er es in dem für ihn typisch sanften Tonfall.

"Das Kekkai dieses Gebäudes wird fallen."

"Gut." Er lächelte und wandte sich wieder Kamui zu 

"Ich würde gerne noch ein bisschen mit dir plaudern, aber, wie du ja selbst gehört hast, ist der Moment denkbar ungünstig." Er brach kurz ab, nur um mit kalter Berechnung hinzuzufügen, "Kamui! Ich werde dich töten! Schon Bald!"

Kamui spürte wie ihn eine Welle der Energie traf und zur Seite schleuderte.Er überschlug sich in der Luft ein paar Mal und krachte mit aller Wucht gegen einer Stahlträger. Dieses Mal war es keine Einbildung, als er zu hören glaubte, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach.Seine Rippen verwandelten sich in einen einzigen Ort der Qualen. Ihm blieb die Luft weg und er konnte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund erkennen. Der Schmerz war einfach grausig. Trotzdem zwang er sich, sich aufzurichten und umzusehen. Er war keine fünf Meter neben dem Präsidenten der Toujou Pharmaceutical gelandet, der immer noch an der selben Stelle lag, wo er ihn hatte fallenlassen. Von Fuuma und seinem Begleiter war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Ein spürbares Beben lief durch den gesamten Untergrund und pflanzte sich strahlenförmig von dem Gebäude weg. Fuuma hatte Recht. Das Kekkai von Sunshine 60 würde fallen, eher als ihm lieb war.

Mühsam erhob er sich und schleppte sich zu dem alten Mann, um ihn irgendwie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Bei dem Gedanken hätte er fast laut aufgelacht. In wenigen Minuten würde es im Umkreis von einem Kilometer oder mehr keinen sicheren Ort mehr geben.

Wie zur Bestätigung begann das Gebäude stärker zu erzittern. Er wurde erneut von den Füßen gerissen. Der erneute äußerst schmerzhafte Kontakt mit einem Betonklotz am Boden war zuviel für ihn. Sein Bewusstsein wurde schlagartig ausgelöscht. Jedoch nicht schnell genug, um ihm bewusst werden zu lassen, dass er versagt hatte.

"Kamui! Ich werde dich töten!" Das war das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte als er der erlösenden Fins-ternis entgegentrieb.

Kamui wachte schweissgebadet in seinem Zimmer auf.Tränen liefen ihm über sein schmales, blasses Gesicht.

"Schon wieder dieser Traum", dachte er. Seit zwei Wochen, Nacht für Nacht, immer derselbe.

"Subaru?!"

"Subaru!!Bist du wach?" Jemand hämmerte heftig gegen Subarus Schlafzimmertür.

"Subaru?!" Der Onmyouji erkannte die aufgeregte Stimme Soratas .

"Was ist Sorata? Komm rein!" 

Er hatte diese Worte noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, als der Mönch aus Kouya auch schon ins Zimmer gestürzt kam.Subaru erhob sich schlaftrunken von seiner Couch, auf der er vor einer Weile eingeschlafen war. Er blickte Sorata alarmiert an.

"Was ist den los? Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung."

"Kamui ist verschwunden!", keuchte er. Hinter ihm tauchte Arashi bereits fertig gekleidet auf. Also war er nicht der erste gewesen zu sein, den er geweckt hatte.

"Nani?! Ist er denn nicht in seinem Zimmer?" Er erstarrte.Alle Müdigkeit schien mit einem Mal ver-flogen zu sein.

"Nein."Sorata rang nach Atem. "Ich wollte noch einmal nach ihm sehen, weil er sich vorhin so seltsam benommen hat, aber als ich in sein Zimmer kam, war er verschwunden." 

Er sah den jungen Magier an, dessen Gesicht deutlich an Farbe verloren hatte.Irrte er sich oder sah er Panik in seinen Augen aufflackern?

Etwas ruhiger sprach er weiter.

"Hör zu. Karen und Seiichirou suchen bereits nach ihm.Arashi wird mit mir kommen.Yuzuriha hätte mit dir zusammen suchen können, aber ich wollte sie nicht wecken.Ich halte sie für zu jung. Sollten wir in einen Kampf geraten, möchte ich sie in Sicherheit wissen. Du könntest also mit uns suchen, wenn du willst."

"Iie.Ich gehe alleine."

Sorata sah ihn überrascht an. "Subaru! Vielleicht ist es aber besser, wenn..."

"Ich gehe alleine!"Subarus Ton liess keinen weiteren Widerspruch zu.Sein Gesicht war wieder zu einer Maske geworden, der man nur schwer etwas entnehmen konnte, aber der Mönch ahnte, dass es unter dieser scheinbar ruhigen Oberfläche brodelte.Dazu mochte Subaru den Jungen viel zu sehr. 

"Gut.Wie du meinst."

Sie begannen mit ihrer Suche in der Hoffnung das Schlimmste verhindern zu können, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Befürchtungen gar nicht erst eintraten und ihr Anführer sicher und wohlbehalten war.

TBC

   [1]: mailto:Sumeragi@gmx.net
   [2]: mailto:keiji_izumi@yahoo.com



	5. Begegnungen Ia

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Autor: Tschubi-chan

E-Mail: [Sumeragi@gmx.net][1] oder [][2]keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Titel: Ewige Stille

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Chapter4 – Begegnungen Ia

Kamui wanderte ziellos durch Tokyos nächtliche Strassenschluchten.

"Endlich wieder frische Luft!" Er atmete erleichtert auf.

In der ersten Woche nach Fuumas Angriff hatte er strengstens das Bett hüten müssen, wofür er sogar dankbar gewesen war, da er jede noch so kleine Bewegung schmerzlich zu spüren bekommen hatte.Vier gebrochene Rippen brauchten ihre Zeit, um zu heilen.

Seine Dankbarkeit hatte aber in der zweiten Woche einen deutlichen Dämpfer bekommen, als seine Freunde sich dagegen ausgesprochen hatten, dass er aufstand.

Zugegeben, es tat noch ziemlich weh sich zu bewegen, aber längst nicht mehr so, dass er nicht für wenigstens ein paar Minuten hätte aufstehen können. Er hatte sich folglich darauf beschränken müssen in seinem Zimmer umherzuwandern, wenn sie ausser Sichtweite waren.

Dies hatte letztendlich aber keinen Spaziergang im Freien ersetzt.Wie sollte er an etwas anderes als an die äußerst unangenehme Begegnung mit Fuuma denken, wenn ihn die anderen, zwar unbewusst, aber nichts desto trotz, ununterbrochen daran erinnerten. Es reichte ihm ehrlich gesagt seit zwei Wochen diese furchtbaren Alpträume als nächtlichen Begleiter zuhaben. Was Fuuma mit ihm gemacht hatte, war ihm sehr unangenehm und peinlich. Er hatte sich zwar gewehrt, aber er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen immer häufiger gefragt, ob es wirklich gegen seinen Willen geschehen war, dass Fuuma es geschafft hatte ihn zu küssen?Es hatte sich falsch angefühlt, aber irgendein Teil tief in ihm hoffte wahrscheinlich, dass es der Fuuma war, den er kannte, der ihn geküsst hatte, nicht dieses Monster, das sein Gesicht trug. Er hatte sich nicht getraut mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, nicht einmal mit Subaru, dem er mehr vertraute als allen anderen. Er hatte angst, dass sie sich von ihm abwenden würden, wenn er ihnen erzählte, dass dieser Kuss ihm gefallen haben könnte. Erst hatte er es ihnen oder wenigstens Subaru sagen wollen, weil es ihm zu schaffen machte, aber irgendwann konnte er es einfach nicht mehr.Seine düsteren Gedanken als ständigen Begleiter hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er sich immer mehr abgekapselt hatte. Am Ende wollte er nicht einmal mehr mit jemandem reden. Er war sogar soweit gegangen ihnen innerlich die Schuld an allem zu geben, hatte sich aber dafür sofort geohrfeigt, weil es natürlich vollkommen idiotisch war. Die Tatsachen, dass er immer noch etwas für Fuuma empfand und dass die anderen ihn zu sehr unter Verschluss hielten, hatten nichts miteinander zu tun. 

Nachdem er in jedenfalls in dieser Nacht zum wiederholten Male aus seinem Alptraum aufgewacht war, hatte er kurzerhands entschieden, nicht länger darauf zu warten, bis seine Freunde entschieden, dass es ihm besser ging, sondern hatte alleine das Campus-Gelände verlassen.Er war es leid, ein ständiges Hindernis für sich selbst und die anderen zu sein und hatte beschlossen auf eigene Faust seine Gesundheit voranzutreiben. Sein erster Entschluss war dann der gewesen, die Gelegenheit, dass alle Himmelsdrachen schliefen zu nutzen und endlich raus zu gehen. 

Er hatte sich kurz nach Mitternacht angezogen, ein Akt, der ihn viel Zeit und Kraft gekostet hatte, und dann vorsichtig aus seinem Zimmer, vorbei an den Räumen der anderen geschlichen, stets in Erwartung, dass einer von ihnen aus seinem Zimmer kam und ihn auf frischer Tat ertappte.

Jetzt, kaum eine halbe Stunde später, lief er, die Hände tief in die Taschen seines Mantels vergraben, langsam und ohne bestimmtes Ziel durch die dunklen, verlassenen Strassen Tokyos.

In der Ferne erkannte er die hell erleuchteten Umrisse des Tokyo Towers. Das Bild der zerstörten Stadt aus seiner Vision tauchte vor ihm auf. Er schüttelte es aber von sich ab, solange das Grauen dieser Vision noch nicht Fuß gefasst hatte. Angestrengt versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken. Er war lange nicht mehr auf dem Tower gewesen- seit seiner Rückkehr nach Tokyo nicht mehr. Vielleicht sollte er das diese Nacht nachholen.Bis zum Morgengrauen blieben ihm noch einige Stunden und er konnte hoffen, dass bis dahin keiner seiner Freunde auf die Idee kam nach ihm zu schauen.Er zählte darauf, dass auch die Beschützer der Erde einmal Schlaf brauchten.

Er lächelte schwach. "Also auf zum Tokyo Tower.", dachte er.

Eine Kirschblüte streifte sanft seine Wange.Kamui blickte überrascht auf.Er war auf einem kleinen Platz angekommen in dessen Zentrum ein riesiger, wunderschöner Kirschbaum in voller Blüte stand.

Seine zartrosa Blüten fielen von den Zweigen und bedeckten überall den Boden. Es erinnerten ihn an Schnee. Obwohl keine Strassenlaterne in der Nähe war, strahlte der Baum ein seltsames Licht aus, das die umliegenden Gebäude zu Schemen verblassen liess.

Fasziniert beobachtete er den leisen Fall der Blüten. Irgendwo hatte er das schon einmal gesehen. 

"Kirschblüten? Um diese Jahreszeit? Wie ist das möglich?" Kamuis Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.Er kannte diese Blüten. Sie gehörten...

Seine Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als eine belustigte Stimme aus dem Schatten des Kirsch-baumes zu ihm sprach.

"Nanu? Schon wieder auf den Beinen?Solltest du nicht im Bett liegen?"

Kamui erkannte den Mann, noch bevor dieser zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

"Seishirou!!", fauchte er.Ohne lange zu überlegen, griff er Subarus Erzfeind an, der mit seinen Worten aus dem Schatten des Baumes herausgetreten war. Seine letzte Begegnung mit dem auf dem rechten Auge blinden Veterinär war ihm noch lebhaft in Erinnerung. Sie hätte ihn und Kotori damals fast das Leben gekostet. Seishirou wich dem Angriff nahezu spielerisch aus und schüttelte belehrend den Kopf.

"Nana, wer wird denn gleich so unfreundlich?!"

Er lächelte und hob einen Arm. Der Platz um sie herum verschwand und machte einer von seinen gefürchteten Visionen platz, in der sich nur noch er, Kamui und der Kirschbaum befanden.

Kamui hielt erschrocken die Luft an.So hatte er sich den Ausgang seines nächtlichen Abenteuers nicht unbedingt vorgestellt. Der Sakurazukamori schien regelrecht auf ihn gewartet zu haben.Er versuchte seine Kräfte dazu einzusetzen, Seishirous Vision zu zerbrechen, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte, damals in Hinotos Gemächern. Seishirou musste über diesen sinnlosen Versuch lachen.

"Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt. Ich mache niemals zweimal den selben Fehler."

Er hob seinen Arm ein zweites Mal und Kamui stellte zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen fest, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Er kämpfte gegen die plötzlichen Ketten an, die seinen Geist und seinen Körper einsperren wollten, versagte aber auch diesmal. Er saß in der Falle. 

Subaru spürte die Vision, die sich irgendwo im Zentrum der Stadt aufgebaut hatte.Er atmete scharf ein.Es gab nur einen, der eine solch´ mächtige Illusion schaffen konnte.

"Seishirou!!!", zischte er und begab sich auf die Suche nach ihm.Sein eigentliches Ziel- Kamui finden und zurückbringen, bevor dem Jungen etwas zustiess- schien der Onmyouji völlig vergessen zu haben.Noch wusste er nicht, dass Kamui seinem Feind näher als ihm lieb war.

TBC

   [1]: mailto:Sumeragi@gmx.net
   [2]: mailto:keiji_izumi@yahoo.com



	6. Begegnungen Ib

E-Mail: Sumeragi@gmx

Titel: Ewige Stille

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Email: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Chapter5 - Begegnungen Ib

"Ich heisse dich ein weiteres Mal in meinem Maboroshi willkommen, Kamui. Dieser Kirschbaum ist schön, nicht wahr? Hat dir Subaru-kun gesagt warum?" 

Seishirou trat auf ihn zu und grinste verschlagen. Dann tat er etwas, was sogar ihn ein wenig überraschte. Er nahm vorsichtig das zerbrechliche Kinn des Jungen in eine Hand und zwang den Jungen ihn direkt anzusehen. Dann beugte er sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vor und küsste ihn. Kamui konnte ihn nur aus aufgerissenen Augen anstarren, aber nichts tun.

Einen Augenblick später ließ Seishirou ihn wieder los und blickte ihn neugierig an. In seinem Gesicht standen Verzweiflung und blankes Entsetzen. Das machte den Anführer der Himmelsdrachen jedoch nicht weniger begehrenswert. Langsam glaubte er zu verstehen, warum Subaru soviel Zeit mit diesem Jungen verbrachte.

Er lächelte erneut, als eine Idee in ihm aufstieg.

"Hat er es dir gesagt?"

"Nicht direkt..." Kamui stockte.Er wollte nicht mit Seishirou reden, nein, mit Subarus Peiniger, und doch schien ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft dazu zu zwingen.Er wollte sich dagegen wehren, aber es war aussichtlos. Seine Verletzungen hinderten ihn mehr als er gedacht hätte. Im Moment hatte er gegen Seishirou nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

"Nicht direkt?" Seishirou schien amüsiert zu sein "Was hat er dir denn gesagt?"

Wieder wollte sich der Junge gegen den inneren Zwang zur Wehr setzen. Er versagte abermals. Er musste einen anderen Weg finden aus dieser Misère wieder heil rauszukommen.

Der Sakurazukamori näherte sich Kamui wieder. Der Anführer der Himmelsdrachen zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen, als er es bemerkte. Seishirou lächelte ihn an. Der Junge hatte ihn verstanden. Trotzdem wiederholte er seine Frage noch einmal.

"Was hat er dir gesagt.?"

" Er... er hat gesagt, dass der Kirschbaum in Verbindung mit dir steht."

"So? Hat er das?...Hat er dir denn auch gesagt, warum er zartrosa Blüten statt weisse hat."

Kamui schwieg. Er beobachtete panisch seine Bewegungen. Seishioru schloss daraus, dass er es nicht wusste.

"Soll ich dir sagen, warum seine Blüten nicht weiss sind?" 

Er beobachtete ihn lauernd.Kamui nickte widerstrebend, sein Gesicht aschfahl. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Subaru war unverkennbar, dachte Seishirou anerkennend. Es war nicht das äußere. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelten sie sich nur auf den zweiten Blick, nein, es war etwas anderes, die Art, wie sie andere Menschen betrachteten und über Dinge zu reden pflegten. Er war sich sicher, dass Subaru-kun in dem Jungen einen nahezu perfekten Seelengefährten gefunden hatte, jemanden, der seinen Schmerz kannte und ihn unbewusst mit ihm teilte. Seishirous Idee nahm langsam Formen an.

Er wusste, dass der stille Onmyouji den Anführer der Himmelsdrachen mochte. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde. Seishirou war nicht dumm. Er hatte Augen im Kopf. Und sein Verstand hatte einige Schlüsse aus dem gezogen, was seine Augen, pardon, sein Auge in den letzten drei Monaten gesehen hatte. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit mit beiden Drachen ein wenig zu spielen.Wenn er den Jungen verletzte, konnte er sicher sein, Subaru damit zu treffen. Andererseits, wenn er dem Jungen zeigte, wozu er wirklich fähig war, konnte er ihn noch labiler machen, als er es ohnehin schon war. Fuuma würde es ihm bestimmt nicht übelnehmen. In gewisser Weise spielte er ihm Kamui sogar in die Hände, wenn er seinen Plan ausführte.

Er überlegte.Was genau sollte er mit Kamui machen?Vielleicht eine neue Wette.Er grinste, als er an das Ergebnis seiner Wette mit Subaru dachte. Nun gut. Eine Wette mit dem Anführer der Himmelsdra-chen. Das klang verlockend. Vielleicht sollte er Fuuma doch ein wenig hinten anstehen lassen.

"Blut", sagte er plötzlich.

"Was?" Kamui sah den Magier verstört an.

"Das Blut der Menschen, die ich getötet habe, färbt die Blüten rosa."

Seishirou näherte sich dem Jungen auf wenige Zentimeter. Wut, Verzweiflung und Entsetzen loderten in den violetten Augen des Jungen auf.

"So hilflos." dachte er. "Und Subaru so verdammt ähnlich."

"Verschwinde!... Lass mich in Ruhe!", presste Kamui mühsam hervor.

"Warum?"Sakurazuka verzog den Mund zu einem scheinbaren Schmollen. "Ich habe doch gerade erst angefangen."

Er strich sanft über Kamuis Wange- kalt und berechnend.Der Junge wurde noch eine Spur blasser. 

"Das wird interessanter werden als ich angenommen habe", dachte Seishirou.

Irgendwo in den Strassen Tokyos.Subaru näherte sich unaufhaltsam dem Zentrum von Seishirous Maboroshi, als er plötzlich das schwache Aufflackern einer weiteren nur zu bekannten Präsenz spürte. Subaru erstarrte. Die zweite Präsenz befand sich direkt bei Seishirou.

"Kamui!!! ", keuchte er entsetzt.

"Oh, mein Gott. Kamui ist bei ihm." 

Panik brach in ihm aus.Er lief los und hoffte noch rechtzeitig genug einzutreffen, bevor Seishirou etwas mit dem Jungen anstellte, dass er vielleicht bereuen könnte- was er sicher bereuen würde, wenn er erst mit ihm fertig war.

Auch an einem anderen Ort war der Maboroshi bemerkt worden.

"Glaubst du, dass Kamui dort ist?", fragte Arashi besorgt.

"Ich glaube es nicht, Nee-chan. Ich weiss es." Die beiden verdoppelten ihre Anstrengungen.

"Ich glaube, ich weiss, warum Kamui ohne uns etwas zu sagen in die Stadt gegangen ist, Seiichirou."

Der Windmaster blickte Karen fragend an, verlangsamte aber nicht sein Tempo.Auch sie hatten die Vision, die Seishirou errichtet hatte, mitbekommen und versuchten nun so schnell wie möglich dorthin zu gelangen, weil vermuteten, dass sich ihr junger Anführer ebenfalls dort befand.

"Wir haben uns wie ziemlich Idioten benommen.Ist dir das eigentlich klargeworden?... Ich meine, wir haben ihm die letzten Tage zur Hölle gemacht und haben es nicht einmal mitbekommen.Das Einzige, woran wir gedacht haben, war seine Sicherheit. Deshalb haben wir völlig übersehen, dass es ihm bereits besser ging."

Sie seufzte resignierend.

"Hast du ihn heute gesehen?Er wollte mit niemandem sprechen und hat seit Tagen kaum gegessen. Er hat nicht einmal Subaru an sich rangelassen. Er muss sich wegen unserer Dummheit ziemlich einsam gefühlt haben."

Seiichirou nickte zustimmend.

"Wir haben ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandelt, dass noch nicht weiss, was das Beste für es ist. Wenn ihm heute nacht etwas zustösst, ist das eigentlich unsere Schuld."

"Lass uns beten, dass das nicht passiert."

Die beiden Himmelsdrachen rannten weiter in Richtung Tokyo Tower .

TBC


	7. Visionen der VergangenheitII

E-Mail: Sumeragi@gmx

Titel: Ewige Stille

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Email: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

WARNUNG: Dieses Kapitel enthält Spoiler zum 7.Tokyo Babylon Band! Wer sich daran stört sollte es nicht lesen!!! Das Gespräch zwischen Subaru&Seishirou ist eine von mir übersetzte Fassung der französischen TB-Version!

Chapter6 – Visionen der Vergangenheit II

Seishirou beobachtete Kamui weiter.Der Junge war mittlerweile nicht mehr nur blass, sondern kalk-weiß im Gesicht, eine Farbe, die nicht sehr gesund aussah. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, die Seishirou machte, versteifte er sich. 

"Wollen wir eine Wette abschliessen?", fragte der Sakurazukamori nach einer Weile.

"Nani?!" Kamui reagierte mit dem Unverständnis, das er erwartet hatte. Anscheinend hatte Subaru-kun ihm nicht mehr als nötig erzählt.

"Um so besser", dachte er. Laut sagte er:

"Ich werde dir etwas zeigen. Dann wirst du mich verstehen."

Vor ihren Augen verschwamm für einen kurzen Augenblick der Maboroshi, nur um sich einen Moment später neu zu formieren. Der Magier war verschwunden, aber Kamui hatte deswegen kein gutes Gefühl.Er betrachtete den Kirschbaum genauer. Im Schatten seiner blühenden Zweige erkannte er einen jungen Mann, der Seishirou ziemlich ähnlich sah, abgesehen davon, dass er wesentlich jünger war und zudem noch auf beiden Augen sehen konnte.

Er hatte den Mann schon eine Weile angestarrt, als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte. Leider konnte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu sehen, wer es war, da die unsichtbaren Ketten ihn immer noch gefangenhielten. Kurz darauf lief ein kleiner Junge, er schätzte ihn auf 9 Jahre, an ihm vorbei. Er trug ein Zeremoniengewand und bewegte sich direkt auf den Kirschbaum zu. Dass er ihn dabei ignorierte, bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass es nur eine weitere Vision war. Vielleicht eine Erinnerung?

Als Kamui die Rückseite des Zeremoniengewandes sah, wusste er, wer der Junge war.

"Subaru!?!", flüsterte er "Das ist Subaru!" 

Er betrachtete ein wenig schockiert das Pentagramm des Lichts, dass sich auf dem Gewand befand. Subarus Wappen.

"Ganz recht Kamui.Gut beobachtet."

Er konnte Seishirous Stimme hören, aber nicht einordnen, wo dieser sich befand. Seine Stimme schien aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu kommen.

"Was soll das? Wo bin ich? Was hat das alles mit Subaru zu tun?" 

" Nur Geduld, Kamui! Du wirst schon sehen.Deine Fragen werden wahrscheinlich schneller beant-wortet als dir lieb ist.Schau einfach nur zu.Du wirst schon verstehen."

Seishirou lachte.

Kamui konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Jungen, den Jungen, der Subaru einmal gewesen zu sein schien.Er war mittlerweile direkt unter dem Baum angekommen, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte dieser den Mann, der wirklich Seishirous jüngeres Ego zu sein schien, noch nicht bemerkt.

Subaru fing eine der zart-rosa Kirschblüten auf, die beständig von den Zweigen fielen und den Boden um ihn herum bedeckten, nur um erstaunt festzustellen, dass sie voller Blut war.

"Ein roter... Regen?"

Er hob den Kopf und seine smaragdgrünen Augen blickten direkt in Seishirous Gesicht.

Kamui schrie entsetzt auf, als er sah, was dieser in seinen Armen hielt.Was er vorher nicht mitbekommen hatte, weil er zu sehr auf den Mann selbst geachtet hatte, war der Leichnam eines kleinen Mädchens, dass der Magier im Arm hielt.

Subaru blickte ihn erschrocken an, doch bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, war Seishirou auch schon von seinem Ast heruntergesprungen und setzte seine Kräfte ein, um den jungen Onmyouji außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er nahm das Kind in seine Arme und lächelte belustigt.

"Das ist das erste Mal ..., dass jemand mich dabei beobachtet hat, wie ich einen Menschen getötet habe. Offensichtlich ist es ein Kind, dass denselben Beruf ausübt, wie ich...Nun gut! Was mache ich jetzt mit ihm?"

Er strich sanft über Subarus Gesicht und kurz darauf kam der Junge wieder zu sich, nichts ahnend, was er gerade beobachtet hatte.Subaru blickte Seishirou, der sich vor ihm hingekniet hatte, verlegen an.

"Gomen nasai...aber ich bin bewusstlos geworden...Es tut mir leid sie gestört zu haben...Ich danke ihnen, dass sie mir geholfen haben. Doumo arigatou."

Kamui starrte fassungslos in Subarus Richtung.

"Das ist unmöglich!Wie kann er vergessen haben, was eben geschehen ist?"

"Beobachte weiter!", hörte er Seishirous Stimme.

Subaru blickte fasziniert zu dem Kirschbaum hinauf.

"Die Blüten des Kirschbaums sind wunderschön."

"Gefallen dir die Blüten?"

Subaru lächelte den Mann an. "Hai." 

Seishirou lächelte ebenfalls.Mit seiner rechten Hand fing er einige der Blüten auf.

"Ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen.Ein Leichnam ist unter diesem Kirschbaum begraben."

Subaru blickte ihn fragend an. "Eine Leiche?"

Seishirou sprach in ruhigem Ton weiter. 

"Dieser Baum hat jedes Jahr solch schöne Blüten...dank der Leiche, die unter ihrem Fuß begraben ist. Sieh doch, die anderen Kirschbäume haben schneeweiße Blüten."

Umrisse anderer Bäume waren plötzlich zu sehen. Seishirous Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich lau-ernd.

"Weisst du eigentlich, warum diese Blüten zart-rosa sind?"

Der Junge schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah ihn unschuldig an.

"Sie sind so, weil sie sich vom Blut des Leichnams, der sich unter dem Baum befindet, ernähren."

Subarus Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig.Tränen traten ihm in den Augen.Verstört fragte er ihn:

"Aber ... weint denn die Leiche unter dem Kirschbaum nicht?"

Seishirou war für einen Moment sprachlos, dann erschien auf seinem Gesicht ein schmales Lächeln, dass nichts Gutes verhiess.

"Wir werden uns ein Versprechen geben."

Der Wind begann zu wehen.Überall wirbelten Kirschblüten um sie herum.Kamui konnte die beiden kaum noch vor sich erkennen, obwohl sie nur einige Schritte von ihm entfernt standen. Dafür hörte er um so deutlicher SeishirousWorte. 

"Ich werde deine Hände markieren, damit ich dich erkenne, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen... Diese Zeichen zeigen, dass du das Opfer des Sakurazukamori bist."

Seishirou berührte Subarus Hände mit seinen Lippen, worauf der Junge augenblicklich bewusstlos zusammenbrach.Auf seinen Handrücken war das blutige Wappen des Sakurazukamori zu sehen- ein umgekehrtes Pentagramm.

"Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen werden wir ein Jahr lang zusammenleben...Du bist freundlich, sanft und verletzlich." Er strich Subaru über die Wange.

"Bis du erwachsen wirst, wirst du so weiterleben, wie du jetzt bist, ...dein Geist wird so sanft blei-ben.Bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen werde ich alles tun, um dich zu lieben.Innerhalb eines Jahres. Sollte ich am Ende dieses Jahres wirkliche Gefühle für dich empfinden, werde ich dich nicht töten.Im Gegenzug, falls du für mich nicht mehr zählst als dieser Leichnam," Er blickte ungerührt auf das tote, kleine Mädchen, das er achtlos fallengelassen hatte. " dann werde ich dich töten."

Er lächelte wieder, das kalte, berechnende Lächeln, das man von ihm gewohnt war. Seishirou blickte Subaru ein letztes Mal an und fügte seinen Worten hinzu:

"Desshalb lasse ich dich heute gehen."

Das Bild verschwand.Kamui stand wieder alleine vor dem Kirschbaum.In seinen Augen schimmerten zurückgehaltene Tränen.Von Seishirou war keine Spur zu sehen, aber der Sakurazukamori war da.Er konnte seine Nähe, wie einen Pesthauch um sich spüren. Zu erfahren, was er mit Subaru gemacht hatte, war schockierend gewesen. Allmählich verstand er, warum der Onmyouji so voller Hass und Schmerz war.

Kraftvolle Arme umschlossen ihn von hinten. Kamui wollte sich gegen die Umarmung wehren, war jedoch zu sehr damit beschäftigt einfach nur nach Atem zu ringen. Seishirou hatte ihm mit dieser Umarmung die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben. Er nahm keine Rücksicht auf die kaum verheilten Rippen des Jungen, sondern zog ihn im Gegenteil noch ein Stück weiter zu sich heran. Der Schmerz war einfach grausam, jedoch nicht stark genug, um Kamui in die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit treiben zu lassen. Er stöhnte leise.

"Tut es etwa noch weh?" Seishirou lachte."Wie ich sehe, kennst du jetzt meine Art von Wetten." 

Er überlegte kurz.

"Ich habe es nicht geschafft Subaru-kun zu lieben.Ich hasse ihn aber auch nicht.Vielleicht sollte ich eine neue Wette schliessen....Mit dir."

Kamui schien dieser Plan wenig zu gefallen. Er versuchte sich loszureissen, hatte aber keine Chance. Seishirou fuhr ungerührt fort.

"Du bist genauso jung und unschuldig, wie Subaru, geauso rein und verletzlich und genauso außergewöhnlich hübsch.Deine Augen sind wie seine.Tore in eure Seelen."

Er brach kurz ab.

"Wunderschön. ... Deine Chancen stehen gut, dass du die Wette gewinnst."

Er lachte wieder. 

"So oder so bleibt dir keine Wahl.Entweder ich töte dich jetzt, später, oder du bleibst am Leben und ich tue alles, um dich zu schützen."

'So oder so, werde ich Subaru-kun damit treffen können.', dachte er insgeheim.

Er schmiegte noch enger um Kamuis Körper. Der Junge schrie auf.

"Eine faire Wette, oder etwa nicht?!"

'Und viel interessanter als sich direkt gegen Subaru zu wenden', fügte er im Geist hinzu.

Kamui hörte auf sich zu wehren.Seishirou hatte es geschafft den Anführer der Himmelsdrachen völlig in seine Gewalt zu bringen. 

TBC


	8. BegegnungenII

E-Mail: Sumeragi@gmx

Titel: Ewige Stille

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Email: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Chapter7 – BegegnungenII

Fuuma im Schatten eines der Gebäude

"Sieht so aus als müsste ich ein paar Wörtchen mit Seishirou wechseln. Kamui gehört mir... nur mir!"

Er blickte auf und stellte fest, dass eine weitere Person den Platz erreicht hatte. Ein Lächeln umspielte plötzlich seine Lippen.

"Sieh an, wen wir da haben. Anscheinend wird der Tag doch noch ganz interessant."

Am anderen Ende des Platzes war ein junger Mann angekommen.Fuuma konnte unter dem langen Mantel einen äusserst fragilen Körperbau erkennen. Er hatte ein verdammt hübsches Gesicht mit markanten wunderschönen grünen Augen, die er aber im Moment einzig und allein darauf verwendete irgendetwas Bestimmtem zu finden. Wie es aussah, war Fuuma nicht der einzige, der eine paar Takte mit Seishirou zu wechseln hatte.

Subaru Sumeragi, 13.Oberhaupt des Sumeragi-Clans- Kamuis Beschützer und engster Vertrauter, seit dem Tag, an dem er Kotori getötet und den Jungen schwer verletzt hatte, näherte sich völlig außer Atem dem Zentrum des Maboroshi.

Fuuma trat aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes und stellte sich dem Onmyouji in den Weg. 

"Suchst du jemand bestimmten?"

Subaru fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er den Anführer der Erddrachen plötzlich vor sich auftauchen sah.Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, wurde er von dem Angriff Fuumas ergriffen und einige Meter zurückgeschleudert.

Subaru gelangte erschöpft an einen kleinen Platz, ganz in der Nähe des Tokyo Towers. Schweiss lief ihm die Stirn entlang und verklärte seine Sicht. Jedoch nicht stark genug um ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass sich inmitten des Platzes ein wunderschöner Kirschbaum mit zartrosa Blüten befand. 

Als er sich dem Baum näherte hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute, wenn auch unerwartete Stimme.

"Suchst du jemand bestimmten?" 

Fuuma trat mit einem siegessichern Lächeln aus dem Schatten des Gebäude.

Bevor Subaru klar wurde, was überhaupt los war, schleuderte ihn eine Energiewelle meterweit nach hinten.

Er rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf.Sein Mantel schwelte an einigen Stellen, er schmeckte Blut, dass ihm wie ein dünner Faden aus dem Mund lief.Mit einer Handbewegung, die ein wenig zu gelassen schien, um darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass ihn Fuuma überrascht hatte, wischte er sich das Blut weg. 

"Subaru Sumeragi. Es ist mir eine Ehre dich endlich persönlich kennenzulernen, nachdem mir Seishirou schon soviel...", er grinste verschlagen, "...soviel über dich erzählt hat."

Subaru ließ sich von seinen Worten nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und machte sich kampfbereit.In seinen Händen erschienen einige Ofuda-Blätter.

Seishirous Vision war hier, aber solange Fuuma ihm den Weg verstellte, konnte er nicht eingreifen, um Kamui zu helfen.Ihm blieb keine Wahl.Subaru musste erst an ihm vorbei.

Seishirou nahm Kamuis Hände, um ihre Wette zu besiegeln.Der Himmelsdrache wehrte sich nicht mehr, da er ohnehin zu schwach war, um noch etwas auszurichten.

Just in dem Augenblick, in dem Seishirou sein Werk vollenden wollte, blickte er plötzlich überrascht auf. 

"Subaru-kun ist hier!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck bekam einen ärgerlichen Ausdruck. Er sah Kamui in die Augen. "Und dein ehemals bester Freund!"

Er liess Kamuis Hände los. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand vor seine violetten Augen. Sie wurden augenblicklich leer und der Junge sank bewusstlos in Seishirous Arme. Seishirou lächelte.

"Wie es aussieht, hast du heute noch einmal Glück gehabt. Ich lege mich ungern mit meinem Anführer an, wenn er in der Nähe ist."

Er platzierte einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn des Himmelsdrachen und löste dann seinen Maboroshi auf. Die Szene, die sich ihm darbot, war von seinem Blickwinkel aus äusserst interessant. Subaru und Fuuma standen sich gegenüber, beide starrten in seine Richtung. An Subarus Bewegungen konnte er erkennen, dass der Onmyouji verletzt zu sein schien. Als er sah, was Seishirou in den Armen hielt, schrie er entsetzt auf.

Subaru bewegte sich vorsichtig auf Fuuma zu.Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er dem Anführer Erddrachen auch nur im Geringsten gewachsen war, aber zumindest kampfunfähig zu machen, war seine einzige Möglichkeit an ihm vorbeizukommen. 

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich Seishirous Maboroshi auflöste. Er sah überrascht zu dem Kirschbaum in der Platzmitte.Keine Sekunde später erschien Seishirou mit Kamui in seinen Armen. Subaru schrie auf. Der Junge war bewusstlos, soviel konnte er aus dieser Entfernung erkennen. Ob Seishirou ihn verletzt hatte, war eine andere Frage.

Als hätte der Sakurazukamori seine Gedanken gelesen, wendete er sich an Subaru.

"Ihm ist nichts geschehen." Er grinste. "Zumindest noch nicht. Wir werden sehen."

Mit diesen Worten legte er den Jungen vorsichtig auf den Boden und trat zur Seite.

"Eins muss man dir lassen, Subaru-kun. Du hast Geschmack!"

"Kamui!!" 

Subaru schrie ein weiteres Mal auf und lief auf ihn zu.Er kniete sich neben den bewusstlosen Jungen und legte seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß. Kamui war aschfahl, schien aber ansonsten unverletzt.

"Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", er strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Kamui wimmerte kurz auf, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder, als Subaru ihn umarmte und hochhob.

"Du hier?!" Seishirou wandte sich Fuuma zu und blickte ihn leicht verärgert an. Er ignorierte sogar Subaru, der an ihm vorbeilief und sich um Kamui kümmerte.

"Gerade wo es anfing spannend zu werden", maulte er.

Fuumas Gesichtsausdruck blieb undeutbar.

Dann nach einer Weile sagte er: 

" Seishirou, Das war sehr dumm von dir, sich in meine Angelegenheiten zu mischen.Kamui gehört mir." 

Er grinste plötzlich.

"Es würde mich aber schon interessieren, was du mit ihm gemacht hast." Er blickte in Kamuis Richtung. "Er sieht nicht so aus als wärest du besonders freudlich mit ihm gewesen." Er nickte aner-kennend. "Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich ihn selten so aschfahl gesehen."

"Man tut, was man kann." 

"Was hast du ihm gesagt? Oder sollte ich doch lieber fragen: Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

"Schluss jetzt! Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen."

Die beiden Erddrachen drehten sich um.Hinter ihnen waren dieser Mönch aus Kouya und die hübsche Priesterin des Ise-Schreins erschienen. Als sie sie erreicht hatten, wuchs aus der linken Hand der Priesterin ein Schwert. Für einen Moment standen sie sich wortlos gegenüber. Die beiden Himmelsdrachen warfen einen besorgten Blick in Kamuis Richtung, beruhigten sich aber, als sie sahen, dass Subaru sich bereits um den Jungen gekümmert hatte und in ebenfalls in ihre Richtung kam. Sorata unterbrach die Stille.

"Fuuma. Diesmal bist du weit gegangen!" 

"Wer ich?"Fuuma hob belustigt eine Augenbraue. "Ich... habe mit alldem hier nichts zu tun.Fragt lieber Sakurazukamori, was er mit eurem heißgeliebten Anführer machen wollte." Er lachte abfällig.

"Glaubt ihr wirklich, ihr könnt hier einfach so erscheinen und mich zur Rechenschaft ziehen?"

"Und ob wir das können."

Hinter Sorata und Arashi erschienen die beiden anderen Himmelsdrachen. In Karens Hand schwebte eine Flamme, wie um ihre Worte noch einmal zu unterstreichen.

"Dann seid ihr Himmelsdrachen noch dümmer als ich gedacht habe!"

Fuumas Worte hatten nicht die von ihm erhoffte Wirkung. Im Gegenteil, als Subaru mit Kamui im Arm erschien, begann sich der Mönch aus Kouya auf sein Kekkai zu konzentrieren. Fuuma unterbrach ihn, bevor es dazu kommen konnte. Er war nicht dumm. Die anderen Himmelsdrachen, mit Ausnahme des Sumeragi vielleicht, waren keine wirklichen Gegner für ihn und Seishirou, aber sie waren doch in der Überzahl. Besser er beendete diese Farce so schnell wie möglich. Er lächelte.

"Fünf gegen zwei.Nicht sonderlich fair, findet ihr nicht auch?"

"Genauso fair, wie einen verletzten Jungen anzugreifen!", warf Sorata wütend ein.

"Mag sein, aber ich glaube trotzdem, wir sollten diesen Kampf und unsere kleine Meinungs-verschiedenheit..." Er bedachte Seishirou mit einem unheilvollen Seitenblick "...auf ein anderes Mal verschieben. Euer Anführer sieht aus als könnte etwas medizinische Hilfe gut gebrauchen."

Damit verschwand er und liess seine Gegner mit Seishirou alleine.

"Wie nett von meinem Anführer sich ohne mich zu verabschieden." Seishirou lachte leise und blickte die Himmelsdrachen ruhig an. "Ich glaube, ich werde dann auch mal ..."

"Verdammt noch mal! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" 

Subaru hätte sich am liebsten auf den Sakurazukamori gestürtzt, aber die Tatsache, dass er Kamui immer noch trug, hinderten ihn daran.

"Er hatte nie etwas mit unserem Streit zu tun! Warum hast du ihn angegriffen?" 

"Wer sagt, dass es etwas mit dir zu tun haben muss? Ich hatte meine Gründe, aber ihr seid leider ein paar Sekündchen zu früh gekommen, sonst..." Er grinste Subaru an. "...sonst hätte ich meine Wette mit ihm abgeschlossen!"

Subaru wurde schlagartig blass.

"Wirklich schade.Dabei wäre ich so gespannt gewesen, wie sie ausgeht. Aber vielleicht hole ich das ja noch ein anderes Mal nach." Er wurde ernst. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde den Jungen schnellstens zurückbringen. Vielleicht war es ja doch kein harmloser Schlafzauber, den ich über ihn gelegt habe."

Er verbeugte sich lächelnd und verschwand ebenfalls.

"Verdammt!"

"Subaru?Daijoubu desu ka? Du blutest!" 

Karen begutachtete besorgt den jungen Mann, aus dessen Mundwinkel immer noch Blut lief.

"Warum?...Warum tut er das?" 

"Subaru..."

Sorata trat auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Wir müssen Kamui zum Campus-Gelände zurückbringen. Meinst du, du schaffst es?"

Der Onmyouji nickte unglücklich.

TBC


	9. InterludeII

E-Mail: Sumeragi@gmx

Titel: Ewige Stille

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Email: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

A/N: Weil doch einige Schwierigkeiten mit den Namen haben. Der Name von Subarus Erzfeind ist Seishirou Sakurazuka!!! Aokis Name ist Seichiirou! Ich beziehe mich dabei auf die Original Kanji bzw. nebenstehenden Hiragana. Seishirous Name wird oftmals auch Seishirô geschrieben, aber ich bevorzuge die –ou-Endung.

Chapter8 – InterludeII

"Wie geht es Kamui?"

Die Himmelsdrachen sahen Nokoru erwartungsvoll an. Der Leiter des Campus-Geländes war vor einiger Zeit zusammen mit Akira und Subaru in Kamuis Zimmer verschwunden, um sich den Jungen anzusehen. Währenddessen hatten die anderen unruhig im Vorzimmer auf Neuigkeiten gewartet.

"Ist Kamui-chan in Ordnung?"

Yuzuriha liess den Kopf hängen. Das Mädchen hatte die anderen bereits erwartet als sie am frühen Morgen aus der Stadt zurückgekehrt waren. Sie war ziemlich böse auf Sorata gewesen, weil er sie nicht mitgenommen hatte. Sie wollte ihn deshalb zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Als sie aber Kamui in Subarus Armen gesehen hatte und mitbekam, dass der Onmyouji ebenfalls verletzt worden war, hatte sie es sich anders überlegt.

"Wird er wieder gesund?" Sie sah ängstlich zu ihm hoch.

Nokoru lächelte zuversichtlich.

"Keine Sorge, Yuzuriha-san .Ihm ist nichts passiert. Er hat sich nur ein wenig überanstrengt."

"Können wir zu ihm?" Arashi blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Vorerst nicht. Er schläft tief und fest. Seishirou hat eine Art Schlaf- oder Beruhigungszauber über ihn gelegt, meint jedenfalls Subaru-san. Er sagt, dass der Junge noch mindestens fünf bis sechs Stunden schlafen wird, wenn nicht noch länger. Ich glaube, wir müssen dem Sakurazukamori deswegen auch noch danken."

"Wieso das denn?! Hat der Kerl nicht genug Schaden angerichtet?" 

Nokoru zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Das mag schon stimmen. Aber Akira meinte, so wie unser junger Anführer aussieht, hat er seit mindestens drei bis vier Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, wahrscheinlich eher noch länger."

"Was?!", kam es aus fünf Mündern gleichzeitig.

"Er meint, dass der Grund dafür wahrscheinlich Alpträume waren."

"Aber wieso hat uns Kamui das nicht gesagt?", fragte Karen verwirrt.

"Kamui redet nicht gerne über seine Probleme."

Die Himmelsdrachen drehten sich erschrocken um. Subaru war ebenfalls aus Kamuis Zimmer getreten, oder hatte er bereits dort gestanden und sie hatten ihn nur nicht mitbekommen? 

"Subaru? Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut. Danke. Akira meint, ein paar Stunden Schlaf und ich fühle mich wie neu geboren."

"Untertreib es nicht, Subaru-san!"

Akira trat lächelnd neben ihn und schloß leise die Tür hinter sich. Als er die verwirrten Gesichter der anderen sah, erklärte er ihnen, was er damit gemeint hatte.

"Subaru-san hat sich ein paar Prellungen zugezogen, die ein paar Tage lang, ziemlich weh tun dürften. Im Grunde genommen nichts ernstes." Er bedachte Subaru mit einem warnenden Blick und hob den Zeigefinger. "Du solltest dich trotzdem ein paar Tage schonen... und nicht denken, dass mit ein paar Stunden Schlaf alles geregelt wäre."

Der Onmyouji schwieg dazu.

"Subaru?"

Sorata ging auf den Sumeragi zu. Subaru hob fragend den Kopf.

"Subaru? Da gibt es etwas, was ich noch nicht ganz verstehe."

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Was hat Kamui mit diesem Streit zwischen dir und Seishirou zu tun?"

"Gar nichts."

"Was ist das überhaupt für ein Streit zwischen euch beiden?"

"Das geht niemanden etwas an." Subaru versuchte zu gehen. Sorata sprang auf ihn zu und hielt ihn fest.

"Verdammt, Subaru! Was ist das für eine Wette von der er gesprochen hat?"

"Lass mich los!"

Der Onmyouji riss sich los und rannte zur Tür. Sein sonst so ruhiges und beherrschtes Gesicht war voller Wut und... Angst? Sorata traute seinen Augen kaum, aber er sah in Subarus Gesicht tatsächlich panische Angst vor etwas. Kurz bevor der zornige junge Mann die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich noch einmal um. In seiner Stimme lag tiefer Schmerz.

"Das ist eine Sache, die nur Seishirou und mich etwas angeht. Bitte verlangt von mir keine weiteren Erklärungen. Ich kann euch einfach nicht mehr sagen, aber eins verspreche ich euch." Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er Kamui noch einmal wehtut!"

Seichiirou ging einen Schritt auf Subaru zu, blieb aber sofort wieder stehen, als sich sein Gegenüber versteifte. Er lächelte etwas missglückt.

"Wir haben verstanden, Subaru. Wir werden dich nicht weiter befragen."

Subaru erwiderte das missglückte Lächeln noch kläglicher. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und verließ das Zimmer, um sich schlafen zu legen. Er würde später noch einmal wiederkommen, um nach Kamui zuschauen. Erschöpft ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen, konnte jedoch nicht sofort einschlafen. Ihm ging immer und immer wieder dieselbe Frage durch den Kopf.

'Warum wollte Seishirou mit dem Jungen eine Wette abschließen? Was versprach er sich davon?' 

"Kamui... Gomen nasai..." Mit diesen Worten schlief er ein.

TBC


	10. Das ErwachenII

E-Mail: Sumeragi@gmx

Titel: Ewige Stille

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Email: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Chapter9 – Das Erwachen II

Kurze Zeit später in einem anderen Raum der Imonoyama-Mansion.

Kamui lag in einem riesigen Bett, das durch zarte, beinahe durchsichtige Vorhänge vom übrigen Rest des Zimmers abgetrennt war. In dieser Umgebung wirkte der zerbrechliche Junge noch verlorener als sonst, sein Gesicht ähnelte dem einer Porzellanpuppe, bei der man stets aufpassen musste, dass sie nicht unter den Händen ihres Betrachters zerbrach.

Er schlief immer noch tief und fest. Wie Subaru vorausgesagt hatte, war er seit dem Zusammentreffen mit Seishirou noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Wenn auch die weiteren Prognosen des Onmyouji eintra-ten, würde er das auch erst frühenstens in anderthalb Stunden tun. Was aber würde dann geschehen? Niemand hatte eindeutig sagen können, ob das Zusammentreffen mit dem Sakurazukamori bleibende Schäden an Kamuis Seele verursacht hatte. Das würde sich erst zeigen, wenn der Junge wieder zu sich kam.

Akira seufzte und öffnete die großen Fensterflügel, um mehr frische Luft in den Raum zu lassen. Die restlichen Himmelsdrachen waren nur zögerlich wieder auf ihre Zimmer gegangen, um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden schlafen zu können. Nokoru hatte ihn gebeten später noch einmal nach dem Jungen zu sehen. Er zog einen Teil des Vorhanges zurück und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht in seinem Schlaf, den er verdammt nötig hatte, zu stören, strich er ihm verschwitzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Kamui atmete leicht unregelmäßig. Anscheinend hatte er wieder Alptäume. Zum tausendsten Mal fragte sich Akira, warum ausgerechnet einem solchen jungen Menschen die schwere Last aufgebürdet worden war, über die Zukunft der Erde zu entscheiden. Kamui war mit seinen 16 Jahren so jung, fast noch ein Kind und trotzdem hatte er innerhalb kürzester Zeit so viel Schmerz erfahren müssen, wie kein anderer Mensch je hätte ertragen können, Schmerz, der sich jeden Tag auf´s Neue in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte und nicht einmal im Schlaf für ein paar Stunden verschwand. Wenn er ihm doch nur helfen könnte!

Mit einem traurigen Seufzer erhob sich Akira wieder vom Bettrand, um die Fenster wieder zu schlies-sen. Er zog die schweren Vorhänge an den Fenstern zu, um den Raum vor dem Sonnenlicht, das den neuen Tag begleitete, abzuschirmen. Die Vorhänge an Kamuis Bett ließ er diesmal offen, um dem Jungen, falls er erwachen sollte, kein Gefühl des eingesperrt Seins zu vermitteln. Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick auf den Anführer der Himmelsdrachen verließ er das Zimmer und machte sich auf, um ein paar Dinge mit Nokoru zu besprechen. 

Kamui öffnete mühsam seine Augen. Er blinzelte und versuchte seine Umgebung zu erkennen, teilwei-se erfolglos, denn es schien draußen immer dunkel zu sein. Oder... es hatte jemand die Vorhänge im Zimmer zugezogen. Er starrte einige Minuten lang in die Finsternis bis sich seine Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Den Schemen nach zu urteilen, befand er sich wieder in seinem Zimmer in der Imonoyama Mansion. War etwa alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Seine schmerzenden Rippen überzeugten ihn vom Gegenteil. Er war auf Seishirou gestoßen, als er zum Tokyo Tower wollte.

Kamui schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Dieser Verrückte hätte mit ihm beinahe dieselbe Wette abgeschlossen wie damals mit Subaru. Er betrachtete nachdenklich seine Hände. Obwohl es dunkel um ihn herum war, konnte er eindeutig erkennen, dass sie nicht Seishirous Markierungen trugen. Auf ihnen zeichnete sich nur das Andenken an Fuuma ab, das er an dem Tag erhalten hatte, als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte ein Himmelsdrache zu werden und somit die Menschheit zu schützen- auf seiner Rechten die Narbe, die ihm das Shinken beigebracht hatte und auf seiner Linken eine ähnliche Narbe, nur das sie durch einen Glassplitter entstanden war. Ähnliche Narben befanden sich auch an seinen Armen, nur wesentlich blasser, im Vergleich zu denen an seinen Händen kaum sichtbar. Diese Narben sollten auf ewig Zeuge dessen sein, was sich in jener grausamen Nacht ereignet hatte.

"Fuuma..." 

Ein erneutes schmerzhaftes Zucken in seinen Rippen holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Was war dann passiert? Er erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass Seishirou kurz davor war sein Werk an ihm zu been-den, hatte aber abrupt aufgehört. Was hatte er gesagt?

"Subaru-kun ist hier!...Und dein ehemals bester Freund."

Also waren Subaru und Fuuma in der Nähe gewesen. Ob Subaru etwas passiert war? Kamuis Herz machte einen entsetzten Hüpfer bei diesem Gedanken. Er beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder als er die vertraute Präsenz des Sumeragi irgendwo im Haus spüren konnte.

Ein dunkles Grollen ließ den jungen Anführer der Himmelsdrachen aufhorchen. Als ihm klar wurde, dass der dumpfe Ton aus seinem Magen stammte, der endlich einfordern wollte, was ihm sein Herr und Meister seit Tagen nicht richtig hatte zugestehen wollen, lächelte er verlegen. Vielleicht konnte er ja irgendwo im Haus etwas auftreiben ohne dabei gleich ins nächste Chaos zu rutschen. In letzter Zeit schien es an ihm einen ganz besonderen Narren gefressen zu haben. Er schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar mal tief ein. Langsam öffnete er sie wieder und blickte direkt in Kakyous Gesicht. Kamui machte einen entsetzten Hüpfer nach hinten. Anstatt in seinem zugegebenermaßen etwas zu groß geratenen Bett zu liegen, befand er sich mit dem Traumseher irgendwo in Tokyo.

"Nokoru?"

"Was gibt es, Akira? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Kamui?"

Mit einem Seufzer betrat Akira Nokorus Büro, um ihm mitzuteilen, was er seit geraumer Zeit befürch-tete. Suoh war ebenfalls anwesend. Um so besser. Er wollte diese Sache nicht nur mit Imonoyama-san besprechen.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung... oder... Nein! Eigentlich ist gar nichts in Ordnung!"

Die Beiden sahen ihn fragend an.

"Erinnert ihr euch an das, was ich euch gesagt habe, als Subaru den Jungen vor zwei Wochen verletzt aus dem Ikebukuro Sunshine 60 geholt hat?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Er wusste, dass sie verstanden, worauf er hinaus wollte. "Sollte er noch einmal in einen Kampf geraten, wird ihn das umbringen! Er hat dieses Mal verdammtes Glück gehabt. Seishirou wollte ihn nicht wirklich töten, aber was, wenn es zu einem richtigen Kampf zwischen den Beiden gekommen wäre. Kamuis Verletzungen sind gerade mal angeheilt, so dass er sich halbwegs ohne Schmerzen bewegen kann. In einem Kampf hätte er in seinem derzeitigen Zustand nicht die geringste Chance."

Nokoru nickte leicht abwesend, widersprach ihm aber.

"Dass es soweit kommen konnte war unser Fehler. Wir haben nicht genügend auf die Sicherheit des Jungen achtgegeben, aber das wird uns nicht noch einmal passieren. Beim nächsten Mal sind wir vorbereitet."

"Beim nächsten Mal?! Wacht auf! Es wird vielleicht kein nächstes Mal geben. Habt ihr euch den Jungen in letzter Zeit überhaupt einmal näher angesehen. Er wird diesen körperlichen und vorallem emotionalen Stress nicht mehr lange durchhalten, wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschieht. Seht ihn euch an! Er ist gerade mal sechzehn! Was wir tun ist unverantwortlich!"

Suoh lächelte schmerzlich. "Akira! Was wir tun ist unvermeidlich. Er ist Kamui, Anführer der Himmelsdrachen, und sein Aufgabe ist es nun mal die verbliebenen Kekkais und damit die Welt zu beschützen. Wir können nichts dagegen tun, es sei denn dir fällt ein, wie du die Erdrachen davon überzeugen kannst die Welt nicht mehr zu zerstören."

Akira musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Das Schicksal hatte dem Jungen diese Aufgabe auferlegt. Aber gab es denn keine Möglichkeit ihm noch mehr Schmerz zu ersparen?

"Wie ihr meint, aber ich halte es trotzdem für falsch einfach nur tatenlos zuzusehen, wie der Junge zu Grunde geht." Er schlug wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand. "Verdammt, es muss doch irgendetwas geben!"

TBC


	11. Visionen der ZukunftII

E-Mail: Sumeragi@gmx

Titel: Ewige Stille

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Email: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Chapter10 – Visionen der Zukunft II

"Was willst du hier?" Kamui hatte alle Mühe seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Kakyous Auftritt hatte ihm einen Heidenschrecken eingejagt. Er versuchte ein wenig fester zu klingen. "Du hättest zumindest anklopfen können. ... Ich meine, man bekommt ja nicht alle Tage Besuch vom Traumseher der gegnerischen Seite ."

Er lachte nervös.

Kakyou erwiderte das Lachen, ein kaum sichtbares Verziehen seiner perfekt geformten Mundwinkel, aber dennoch ein Lächeln.

"Du erinnerst dich an alles?"

Kamui nickte vorsichtig. Zumindest glaubte er sich an das Wesentliche dieser unerfreulichen Begegnung zu erinnern. Ihm kam schmerzhaft in den Sinn, das er in gewisser Weise wieder versagt hatte. Wozu zum Teufel war er gut, wenn er von einer Misere in die nächste rutschte, aus der ihn dann die anderen wieder raus holen mussten? Es stand außer Frage, dass seine Freunde ihm auch diesmal geholfen hatten. Es wurde Zeit, dass er stärker wurde. Er konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass seine Freunde immer zur Stelle sein würden, sollte er einmal in Schwierigkeiten geraten.

"Kamui?"

"Hhm." Der Junge blickte den Traumseher an. Nicht zum ersten Mal bewunderte Kakyou seine außergewöhnlichen Augen- violette, bodenlose Tümpel, die so viele verschiedene Gefühle beherbergten, dass er sich zum wohl tausendsten Mal fragte, wie der Junge es schaffte mit seinen persönlichen Qualen fertig zu werden. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken nicht Herr seiner selbst werden zu lassen.

"Was glaubst du, warum der Seishirou das mit dir tun wollte?"

Kamui blickte ihn überrascht an. Er hatte noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Plötzlich glaubte er in seinem Kopf Subarus Stimme zu hören: "Warum ?...Warum tut er das?" 

Er erinnerte sich an die Szene unter dem Kirschbaum, die Seishirou ihm gezeigt hatte. Ein unschuldiges Kind und ein älterer Junge mit einem boshaften Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er erinnerte sich auch an ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter, als sie ihm etwas über den Sakurazukamori-Clan erzählt hatte. Sie hatte damals gemeint, dass die Mitglieder dieses Clans keinerlei Gefühle besitzen würden. Für sie gäbe es nur Objekte. Sie würden nicht zwischen Lebendem und Totem unterscheiden und ohne Gnade töten, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Um ihre Erbfolge anzutreten, müssten sie alle ihre Verwandten töten, daher gäbe es eigentlich nur einen einzigen Sakurazukamori, keinen ganzen Clan. Er hatte damals angefangen zu weinen, weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ein Mensch fähig dazu wäre seine gesamte Familie umzubringen; dass dieser Mensch ohne Gefühle überhaupt leben konnte. Heute wünschte er sich manchmal, er könnte seine Gefühle ebenso wegschließen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Dann erinnerte er sich an Seishirous Äußerungen über Subaru... oder nein Subaru-kun, wie er ihn nannte, und sah abermals das spöttische und erwartungsvolle Glitzern in dessen Augen. Plötzlich verstand er, was Kakyou meinte.

"Er...er hat das nur wegen Subaru gemacht, oder?" 

Kamui redete stockend. Ihm fiel es schwer zu reden, zu sehr war sein Innerstes aufgewühlt in steigendem Hass gegen Seishirou, gegen Fuuma, gegen jeden, der ihm oder seinen Freunden wehtun wollte. Er versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. 

"Ich meine, es wäre ihm schon gelegen gewesen, mich in seine Gewalt zu bekommen und mir damit weh zu tun, aber sein eigentliches Ziel war doch Subaru oder?" 

Seine Stimme nahm langsam hysterische Züge an. Kakyou zog besorgt die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihm war der aufkeimende Zorn im Blick des Himmelsdrachen nicht entgangen. Von jetzt an würde er vorsichtiger mit seinen Worten umgehen müssen, um ihn nicht noch mehr aufzuregen. Er hatte jeman-dem ein Versprechen gegeben und dieser Junge war Teil dieses Versprechens, zumindest in gewisser Weise.

"Seishirou wusste genau, dass er Subaru mit der ganzen Angelegenheit mehr wehtut, als wenn er sich direkt gegen ihn wendet. Ganz richtig, Kamui." Kakyous Stimme war ruhig und bestimmt. "Er hat die Wette deswegen abgebrochen, weil sich Subaru und unser "Kamui" direkt vor seinem Maboroshi befanden. Ihm war das Risiko zu groß, die ganze Sache in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe abzuschließen. Mit unserem "Kamui" ist nicht zu spaßen, wenn es um dich geht. Aber, das war nicht alles. Du irrst dich, wenn du denkst, dass er das nur wegen deinem Freund gemacht hat.."

"Aber wieso...? Was meinst du damit?"

Kakyou sah den Jungen ernst an.

"Seishirou ist unberechenbar, vergiss das nicht. Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, was er von dir wollte, aber..." Er zögerte.

"Was aber?"

"Ich glaube, er hat in dir jemanden erkannt, den er lange gesucht hat.."

"Wen?"

"Das weiss ich nicht...", log er, "aber es ist ihm erst bewusst geworden, als er bereits mit seinem Spiel begonnen hatte."

Er sah Kamuis Blick.

"Ursprünglich wollte er aber euch beiden weh tun. Das stimmt." 

"Aber warum? Warum will er Subaru immer noch verletzen? Ihre Wette ist doch seit Jahren beendet. Und was verspricht er sich davon, mich anzugreifen? Ich habe doch nichts mit ihm zu tun."

'Du irrst dich mein Junge.', dachte er,'Wenn nicht bald etwas geschieht, wirst du...'

Er unterbrach sich und sagte laut:

"Weisst du das denn immer noch nicht? Subaru kümmert sich sehr um dich. Er hat dich sehr gern und würde alles tun, um dich zu schützen. Seishirous Angriff auf dich war ein Versuch ihm indirekt weh zu tun. Er weiss, dass Subaru immer noch unter dem leidet, was sich zwischen den Beiden abgespielt hat und dass er sich die Schuld geben würde, wenn dir etwas passiert." 

"Subarus Schuld?! Niemals! Wenn dann ist es nur meine! Ich..."

Kakyou unterbrach ihn.

"Er wollte dir aber auch zeigen, wozu er wirklich fähig ist."

Der aufgebrachte Himmelsdrache ignorierte seine Worte.

"Ich Dummkopf hätte das Campus-Gelände nicht verlassen sollen." Kamui schlug wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Seine Hand glitt hindurch. Er sah besorgt zu Kakyou. "Was ist mit Subaru? Es geht ihm doch gut, oder? Es ist alles meine Schuld. Verdammt! Ich hätte nicht gehen sollen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert."

"Kamui!...Es ist nicht deine Schuld, hörst du? Wenn es so nicht passiert wäre, dann auf eine andere Weise. Ich sehe die Zukunft, wie sie sein wird, nicht nur wie sie sein könnte, vergiss das nicht. Es musste so geschehen, weil es vorherbestimmt war."

"Warum bist du dann zu mir gekommen? Warum, wenn es sowieso nicht zu ändern gewesen ist?"

"Weil ich dir noch etwas anderes zeigen wollte. Ich zeige dir eine Zukunft, die du verändern kannst, wenn du es wirklich willst, wenn du für sie bereit bist von einem verzweifelten Wunsch abzulassen, der nur zu mehr Schmerz und Leid für dich und die, die dir nahe stehen, bedeutet."

Kamui schaute sich um. Er befand sich immer noch in der Traumvision Tokyos. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, befand er sich mit Kakyou in Shinjuku. Es hatte mittlerweile zu regnen angefangen, ein feiner Nieselregen, der sich aus den dunklen Wolken über den Gebäuden ergoß und langsam aber beständig alle Menschen, die ohne Schirm unterwegs waren, durchnässen musste. Ihn und Kakyou beinträchtigte er jedoch nicht, da es nur eine Zukunftsvision war, derer sie zwar mit den Augen teilhaben konnten, jedoch nicht wirklich Teil des Geschehens waren.

"Vergiss nicht. Was du jetzt sehen wirst, ist, egal wie sehr es dich auch erschrecken mag, nur eine Vision, eine mögliche Zukunft, die du ändern kannst, wenn du bereit bist etwas zu opfern, was dir derzeit noch sehr wichtig ist."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Kakyou und ließ Kamui alleine als Beobachter zurück. Er blickte sich verwirrt um. Was gedachte Kakyou ihm zu zeigen? Plötzlich, wie als Antwort auf seine gedankliche Frage, schlug er die Hände vor den Kopf, als ein scharfer Schmerz ihn durchzuckte. Er spürte wie einer der Himmelsdrachen ein Kekkai errichtete. Als er aufblickte sah er, wie ein füngezackter Stern emporstieg und eine Barriere zur Außenwelt bildete, indem er seine unmittelbare Umgebung in einem unsichtbaren Wall einschloss, der alle Schädigungen, die innerhalb des Kekkais auch passieren mochten, nicht in die Wirklichkeit transferierte. Kamui erkannte mit Schrecken, dass der Himmelsdrache, der das Kekkai errichtet hatte, Subaru sein musste. Der fünfgezackte Stern, das Pentagramm des Lichts, war sein Familienwappen. Alle übrigen Menschen waren verschwunden und sogar der Nieselregen hatte aufgehört, da beide Teil der Realität dieser Vision waren. Er näherte sich dem Zentrum des Kekkais mit einem unguten Gefühl. Was ihn erwarten würde, würde ihm nicht gefallen und es hatte definitiv mit Subaru zu tun.

TBC


	12. Sorgen

E-Mail: Sumeragi@gmx

Titel: Ewige Stille

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Email: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Chapter11 – Sorgen 

"NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kamuis Schrei hallte durch das ganze Haus wieder, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Poltern, als wäre etwas zu Boden gefallen. Der panikhafte Unterton in seiner Stimme riss alle Him-melsdrachen abrupt aus dem Schlaf.

Keine fünf Sekunden später wurden die Türen ihrer Zimmer aufgerissen, besorgte Gesichter traten hervor und eilten in Richtung des Zimmers aus dem der Schrei gekommen war, allen voran der 13.Erbe des Sumeragi-Clans.

Wiederum keine fünf Sekunden später wurde die Tür zu Kamuis Zimmer aufgerissen und seine Freunde stürmten besorgt hinein. Der Anblick, der sie erwartete, erschreckte sie zutiefst. Kamui hockte zusammengerollt auf dem Boden. Seine Arme umschlangen seinen zerbrechlichen Körper dermaßen fest, dass Subaru und die anderen glaubten seine Rippen müssten jeden Moment ein weiteres Mal brechen. Subaru konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, er hörte aber, wie der Junge das Wort "Aufhören" beinahe wie eine Beschwörungsformel immer und immer wieder vor sich hin murmelte. Er bedeutete den Anderen mit einer Handbewegung nicht näher zu kommen und ging vorsichtig auf Kamui zu. Langsam ging er vor ihm in die Hocke, legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und versuchte mit der anderen sein Gesicht so zu bewegen, dass er Subaru ansehen musste. Kamuis Blick war erschreckend leer. Panik übermannte den Onmyouji. Wenn der Junge sich wieder gehen ließ, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn wieder wecken konnte.

"Kamui?!"

Gerade als er versuchen wollte ihn durch Rütteln wachzubekommen, spürte er, wie eine Vision ihn mit in die Tiefe zog. Er wurde durch eine Wand gleißenden Lichts geschleudert, das ihn selbst durch seine geschlossenen Augen blendete. Als er sie wieder öffnen konnte, sah er, was Kamui ebenfalls sehen musste. Er schrie auf.

"Hast du es ihm gesagt?!"

Kakyou drehte sich zu der Gestalt, die urplötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

"Besser noch, ich habe es ihm gezeigt."

"Und? Glaubst du, dass er es schaffen wird?"

"Wenn er stark genug ist sich selbst zu erkennen und wenn er stark genug ist seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch ob eines anderen zu verlassen, dann ja." 

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Ich hätte noch warten sollen. Er kann noch nicht bereit sein!"

"Du hattest keine Wahl! Was er gesehen hat, wird bald geschehen. Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt, weder er noch mein Bruder. Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst, Kakyou. Verzeih mir, wenn ich dir mit meinem selbstsüchtigen Wunsch wehtue, aber ich kann nicht anders."

Kakyou schloss Hokuto in seine Arme.

"Schon gut. Es ist nur... Seishirou...!"

"Ich verstehe. Du machst dir Sorgen, dass er mit seinem Plan alles zunichte macht."

Kakyou seufzte. "Ja..."

Hokuto lachte aufmunternd. "Mach dir wirklich keine Sorgen. Ich vertraue meinem Bruder. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass dem Jungen etwas zustösst, genauso wie Kamui nicht zulassen wird, dass Subaru etwas passiert. Die Zukunft wird geändert werden. Ich bin mir ganz sicher."

Sorata machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Subaru war neben Kamui in die Hocke gegangen und hatte versucht den Jungen zu wecken, als sein Blick plötzlich genauso leer wurde. Vielleicht eine Technik des Sumeragi, aber langsam bezweifelte er das.

"Ich greife ein."

Er bewegte sich einen Schritt auf die Beiden zu. Arashi hinderte ihn jedoch weiterzugehen.

"Warte!"

Im selben Moment stieß Subaru einen entsetzten Schrei aus und taumelte ein Stück von ihrem Anführer weg. Sorata konnte erkennen, dass sein Blick wieder normal war. Subaru ließ ihm jedoch keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er sprang auf den Jungen zu, zog ihn auf die Beine und begann ihn kräf-tig durchzuschütteln.

"Kamui! Wach auf!"

Die anderen waren ob der groben Art des Sumeragi überrascht.Sorata rannte auf ihn zu und versuchte ihn zu stoppen.

"Bist du verrückt geworden?! Du bringst ihn ja um. Was ist in dich gefahren?"

Subaru stieß Sorata unwillig zur Seite.

"Lass mich! Er muss wieder aufwachen." 

Der Onmyouji war kurz an der Grenze zu reiner Hysterie, als ihr Anführer endlich die Augen auf-schlug und verwirrt um sich blickte.

"Nani?"

Sofort hörte Subaru auf ihn zu schütteln und atmete erleichtert auf.

"Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, ich wäre zu spät gekommen. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Kamui blickte ihn verständnislos an und nickte benommen mit dem Kopf, um ihn aber gleich darauf wieder zu schütteln.

"Der Traum!", wisperte er. Er riss entsetzt die Augen auf. "Der Traum!! Subaru! Du musst..."

Subaru schnitt ihm das Wort ab, indem er seinen Zeigefinger auf die blassen Lippen des Jungen legte. Er lächelte ein wenig unecht und sagte: "Ich weiss, Kamui...Keine Sorge...es war nur ein Traum."

"Nein! Es war kein Traum!" Kamui schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. "Subaru! Du darfst nicht dorthin gehen. Bitte versprich mir, dass du nicht dorthin gehst."

Da er ihn nicht noch mehr beunruhigen wollte, versprach er Kamui sich nicht Shinjuku zu nähern. Mit dieser Versicherung Subarus entspannte sich Kamui schlagartig wieder und taumelte erschöpft. Subaru griff gerade noch rechtzeitig zu, als er zusammenzubrechen drohte und brachte ihn zurück ins Bett. Keine Minute später schlief der Junge wieder tief und fest. Er hoffte, dass er diesmal von solchen Träumen verschont bleiben würde.

Sorata trat neben Subaru ans Bett und betrachtete nachdenklich erst ihn und dann den Jungen. Nach einer Minute seufzte er und wendete sich ihm direkt zu.

"Kannst du mir erklären, was das eben zu bedeuten hatte?!"

Er sah noch einmal zu dem Jungen.

"Er hatte einen Alptraum, oder?! Aber was noch?"

Subaru nickte.

"Ein Alptraum aus dem er fast nicht wieder erwacht wäre. Ein Alptraum, der eigentlich kein Alptraum war."

"Wie bitte?!"

"Er hatte eine Vision von meinem Tod durch Fuumas Hand."

Die anderen wurden schlagartig blass.

Subaru lächelte ein wenig schmerzlich.

"Kein gerade schöner Traum, nicht wahr! Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er Realität wird. Keine Sorge."

"Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass er Realität wird."

Subaru sah überrascht auf. Dann sagte er nach kurzem Zögern:

"Ihr habt recht. Wir werden das nicht zulassen."

Sorata überlegte. Da war noch etwas, was sie übersehen hatten. Subaru hätte niemals so reagiert, wenn es "nur" um ihn gegangen wäre. Er verheimlichte etwas vor ihnen, aber was?

"Subaru?"

"War sonst noch etwas?"

Subaru sah ihn scheinbar verwirrt an.

"Was sollte sonst noch gewesen sein?"

"Du hast geschrien als du in Trance warst."

"So? Habe ich das?"

Sorata wollte weiterreden, merkte aber, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Subaru konnte oder wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Wenigstens benahm er sich nicht mehr so seltsam, wie nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Seishirou.

"Ach, vergiss es... Bleibst du noch eine Weile bei ihm?"

"Ja. Ich sage Bescheid, wenn etwas sein sollte."

Sorata und die anderen verabschiedeten sich von ihm und gingen wieder auf ihre Zimmer. Jeder hing in diesem Moment seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach, die sich aber alle irgendwie um das gerade Geschehene drehten. Irgendetwas würde geschehen, schon sehr bald.

TBC


	13. InterludeIII

Titel: Ewige Stille

Titel: Ewige Stille

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Email: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Chapter12 – Interlude III

Nachdem die anderen Himmelsdrachen gegangen waren und er somit nicht mehr gezwungen war ihnen etwas vorzumachen, atmete Subaru erleichtert auf. Er konnte es ihnen nicht sagen. Er konnte ihnen nicht sagen, was er noch gesehen hatte. Das ging nur ihn etwas an, ihn und...

"Seishirou! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das tust. Niemals! Verlass dich darauf."

Er holte sich einen Stuhl aus einer Ecke des Zimmers und platzierte ihn neben Kamuis Bett. Draußen war der Tag bereits angebrochen und ohne die schweren Vorhänge vor den Fenstern wäre das Zimmer bereits von Sonnenlicht durchflutet gewesen. Er ließ sie geschlossen, da er wusste, dass Kamui in den letzten Tagen nur schlecht bzw. gar nicht geschlafen hatte und daher ein paar Stunden Ruhe dringend brauchte. Subaru entschied sich ebenfalls noch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Seine Sinne würden ihn wecken, wenn etwas sein sollte.

"Lass die Finger von ihm! Er gehört mir! Nur mir!"

Fuuma nippte an seinem Kaffee und lächelte kalt. Er hatte sich nach dem Zusammenstoß mit diesen zugegebenermaßen ziemlich lästigen Himmelsdrachen mit Seishirou zum Frühstück getroffen, um den Sakurazukamori in seine Schranken zu weisen. Er hatte nichts gegen dessen Spielchen, solange sie sich auf das Oberhaupt des Sumeragi-Clans beschränkten. Was die Sache mit Kamui betraf, hatte er seine Kompetenzen mehr als überschritten. Niemand durfte seinen Zwillingsstern verletzen. Und dieses "niemand" schloss Seishirou mit ein, egal wie gut er sich mit dem Erddrachen verstand. Wenn Kakyou ihn nicht gewarnt hätte...

Seishirou zwinkerte belustigt mit den Augen und nickte.

"Wie du meinst! Dabei hätte ich ihm nicht einmal unbedingt etwas getan. Ich wollte ihm nur zeigen, wozu ich wirklich fähig bin."

"Und die Wette?", fragte Fuuma. "Was ist mit der?"

"Wie ich sehe, hat mein lieber Anführer gelauscht." Er hob spielerisch den Zeigefinger. "Nicht gerade die feine Art." 

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und in einem eisigen Tonfall fügte er hinzu:

"Außerdem. Ich erinnere mich nicht dir erlaubt zu haben Subaru-kun anzugreifen."

Kaum eine Sekunde später lächelte er wieder, als wäre nichts geschehen.

"Ich würde sagen, wir vergessen das Ganze. Du hattest deinen Spaß und ich meinen. Was Kamui betrifft. Ich werde ihn in Ruhe lassen, wenn du versprichst dich von Subaru-kun fernzuhalten."

Fuuma überlegte eine Sekunde, nickte dann aber. Seishirous Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Gut! Dann sind wir uns also einig."

'Wir werden sehen!', dachte Fuuma.

Seishirou blickte noch ein paar Sekunden in das Gesicht seines Anführers, aus dem wie immer nichts zu entnehmen war, erhob sich dann und verließ das Café. Als er auf die Straße trat, erinnerte er sich, was für ein Potential er in Kamui gespürt hatte, als der Junge in seinem Maboroshi gefangen war. Vielleicht sollte er seine Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken.

'Wir werden sehen, Fuuma!', dachte er.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war es immer noch dunkel. Kamui blickte sich um. Vom Fenster aus fiel ein schmaler Lichtstreifen in den Raum. Also war es draußen Tag und jemand war nur so umsichtig gewesen die Vorhänge zuziehen. Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als er spürte, dass noch jemand im Zimmer war. Er schaute zu seiner Linken und konnte den Schemen einer Person erkennen, die neben ihm auf einem Stuhl saß, den Oberkörper aber auf seinem Bett abgestützt hatte und tief und fest schlief. Kamui brauchte nicht näher hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich bei dem Schläfer um Subaru handelte. Wann immer es ihm schlecht ging, war der Onmyouji zur Stelle, um mit ihm zu reden, ihn zu trösten oder einfach nur in seiner Nähe zu sein und auf ihn Acht zu geben. Er schämte sich plötzlich. Bis jetzt hatte er Subaru noch keinen solchen Gefallen tun können.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, versuchte er sich zu erheben. Er hatte sich noch keine fünf Zentimeter bewegt, als Subaru die Augen aufschlug und sofort besorgt in seine Richtung schaute.

"Kamui?! Daijoubu desu ka?" Seine Stimme klang verschlafen. Der beunruhigte Unterton war aber nicht zu überhören.

Kamui zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen und stammelte verlegen:

"Oh! Su...Subaru! Ich wollte dich nicht wecken! Ich wollte nur..." Er wurde rot. "Es tut mir leid ."

Subaru lächelte, als er merkte, dass er den Jungen in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte.

"Nein! Ist schon gut. Ich habe nicht geschlafen.", log er. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Kamuis Gesicht verfärbte sich langsam dunkelrot. Er wusste selbst nicht warum. Sein Freund hatte sich nur nach seinem Befinden erkundigt. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund verlegen zu sein. Warum war er es dann?

"Wie? Ähm,...ja...es geht mir gut. Ich wollte eigentlich nur..."

Das Grollen seines Magens unterbrach ihn ein zweites Mal, bestätigte aber, was er hatte sagen wollen. Nämlich, dass er verdammt großen Hunger hatte. Kamuis Ohren fühlten sich plötzlich ziemlich heiß an. Hoffentlich sah Subaru im Dunkeln genauso gut wie er, was nämlich so gut wie gar nichts bedeutete.

Subaru lachte, als er begriff, was Kamui hatte sagen wollen.

"Ich verstehe! Soll ich dir etwas zu essen holen? Ich bin sicher, Akira hat irgendetwas vorbereitet."

"Oh!", war alles, was der Junge darauf antwortete. 

Subaru, dem dieser schlagartige Stimmungswechsel natürlich nicht entging, hakte sofort nach.

"Obwohl... eigentlich meinte Akira, dass deine Verletzungen bereits so weit angeheilt sind, dass du für eine Weile aufstehen könntest, um mich nach unten zu begleiten. Wie klingt das?"

Kamuis Gesicht hellte sich auf.

"Gut!" Er gab sich Mühe seine Stimme nicht zu begeistert klingen zu lassen, aber Subaru merkte es trotzdem und lächelte erneut.

"Warte! Ich ziehe nur schnell die Vorhänge auf."

Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging zum Fenster. Als er den schweren Vorhang zur Seite zog, durchflutete helles Sonnenlicht den Raum und blendete beide für einen Augenblick. Subaru öffnete eine Seite des Fensters. Das Zwitschern von Vögeln und das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind drangen mit einem Hauch frischer Luft ins Zimmer. Subaru blieb einen Moment vor dem offenen Fenster stehen und atmete tief ein. Dann drehte er sich um, um wieder zu Kamui zurückzugehen. Er bemerkte, wie der Junge mit einem Mal erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Er sah ihn fragend an.

"Was ist los Kamui? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

Kamui schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, setzte beide Füße auf den Boden und richtete sich dann vorsichtig auf. Langsam kam er auf ihn zu. Er streckte seine rechte Hand nach Subarus Gesicht aus, zog sie aber zurück, bevor sie seine Wange berühren konnte. Der Onmyouji stellte besorgt fest, dass Tränen in die Augen des Jungen getreten waren. 

"Um Gottes Willen! Was ist los?", fragte er alarmiert.

Kamui musterte ihn nur traurig. Dann nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit fragte er:

"Das war Fuuma, nicht wahr?! Er hat dich angegriffen, als du mir helfen wolltest oder?...Es tut mir leid!"

"Nani?" 

Subaru war verwirrt. Woher wusste Kamui, dass er verletzt war? 

Der Junge schien seine Gedanken zu erraten: "Du bewegst dich anders als sonst. Nicht viel, aber trotzdem genug, dass ich es nicht übersehen habe."

Kamui ließ den Kopf hängen. 

"Es tut mir wirklich leid...", sagte er noch einmal, "Wenn ich nicht weggegangen wäre, wäre das nicht passiert."

Subaru lächelte aufmunternd und legte eine Hand auf Kamuis Schulter.

"Es sind nur ein paar Prellungen. Nichts Schlimmes. Du muss dir also keine Gedanken machen. ... Außerdem habe ich das gern für dich getan."

'Und würde es wieder tun, wenn nötig.', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. 

"Aber..."

"Kein aber!"

'Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Fuuma oder Seishirou dir weiter weh tun!', dachte er.

Er klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter. "Komm! Lass uns etwas essen! Ich sterbe fast vor Hunger."

Kamui nickte und folgte dem Onmyouji zur Tür. Leise sagte er zu sich selbst:

"Ich werde ich mich für deine Hilfe revanchieren, Subaru-san! Verlass dich darauf." 

Er erinnerte sich an die Vision, die ihm Kakyou geschickt hatte. Es würde schon bald passieren. Da war er sich sicher. Dieses Mal würde er Subaru beistehen, nicht er wieder ihm. Er würde ihn retten und wenn das bedeuten sollte, dass er selbst dabei draufging: Gut! Zumindest das war er Subaru schuldig. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass die Vision von seinem Tod Wirklichkeit wurde. 

Wenn er doch bloß den Rest dieses Traumes gesehen hätte! Vielleicht wüsste er dann, was er zu tun hatte.

TBC


	14. Zurück zur Normalität?

Titel: Ewige Stille

Titel: Ewige Stille

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Email: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

A/N: Keiichi Segawa wird erst im 11.Band eingeführt, also wundert euch nicht! Er ist kein OC von mir.

Chapter13 – Zurück zur Normalität?

Es war ein fantastischer Montag morgen. Die Sonne schien bereits seit Stunden, obwohl es erst neun Uhr war. Kein Wölkchen trübte den strahlend blauen Himmel. Auch wenn die Temperaturen noch empfindlich kühl und das Gras noch feucht durch das Gewitter der vergangenen Nacht war, Kamui scherte sich nicht darum. Dieser Tag würde einfach herrlich werden. Dieser Tag musst einfach herrlich werden. Schließlich ging er heute zum ersten Mal seit vier Wochen wieder zur Schule. Es hatte lange gedauert, die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging, aber am Ende hatte er es geschafft. Sorata war zwar nach wie vor misstrauisch, aber Kamui vermutete, dass das weniger an seinem Ge- sundheitszustand lag, als an dem Zusammenstoß mit Seishirou. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen am Gelände waren in den letzten beiden Wochen nahezu verdreifacht worden. Kamui war der Meinung, dass das vergeudete Zeit war. Seishirou würde ihn niemals in der Hochburg der Himmelsdrachen an-greifen. Schließlich war er nicht lebendsmüde.

"Shirou-kun!!!"

Kamui fuhr erschrocken herum, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie sein Schulkamerad Keiichi Segawa die letzten Meter, die sie trennten, zurücklegte und ihn lachend umarmte.

"Shirou-kun! Du bist wieder in der Schule. Das ist...", er rang erst einmal nach Atem, "...einfach klasse! ...Deine Freunde meinten, du wärst bei dem Erdbeben in Ikebukuro verletzt worden. Stimmt das?!"

"Ähm, ja... das stimmt." Kamui druckste ein wenig herum und nickte dann düster. Er konnte seinem Freund ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen und ihm erzählen, dass er bei einem Kampf mit dem Anführer der Erddrachen verletzt worden war.

Keiichi schien zu spüren, dass Kamui das Thema lieber meiden wollte.

"Ist auch egal. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist. Wir haben in ein paar Wochen schriftliche Prüfung-en!" Er sah Kamuis entsetzten Blick und lachte. "Keine Sorge! Ich habe für dich mitgeschrieben. Wir holen schon nach, was du alles verpasst hast. Oh, verdammt!" Er schaute auf die Uhr und schnappte sich Kamui. "Los! Beeil dich!Wir kommen sonst zu spät zum Unterricht."

Die beiden rannten los.

Aus einiger Entfernung beobachteten Sorata, Arashi und Yuzuriha das Ganze.

"Wow, dieser Keiichi Segawa ist ziemlich aufdringlich", meinte Yuzuriha, "Findet ihr nicht auch?!"

Arashi schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das mag sein, aber genau das braucht unser junger Anführer. Jemand, der ihn aus seiner düsteren Stimmung rausholt. Keiichi ist dafür genau der Richtige."

"Stimmt!"Sorata grinste. "Immerhin kann ein gewisser gutaussehender, grünäugiger junger Mann nicht ständig in seiner Nähe sein."

Er heulte auf, als Arashi ihn gegen das Schienbein trat. In das Gesicht der Priesterin des Ise-Schreins stahl sich ein winziges Lächeln. Sorata schmollte beleidigt.

"Nee-chan! Wofür war das denn wieder? Ich habe doch Recht. Subaru scheint den Jungen wirklich sehr zu mögen und das scheint auch umgekehrt der Fall zu sein. Herrje!" Er sah auf die Uhr. "Kommt mit! Jetzt kommen wir zu spät!"

Die Drei rannten los. Arashi drehte sich im Laufen zu Yuzuriha.

"Kannst du nach der Schule nach Kamui schauen? Ich möchte immer jemand in seiner Nähe wissen, solange wir nicht wissen, dass das vor zwei Wochen Seishirous einziger Angriff war."

Yuzuriha wurde plötzlich rot.

"Ähm, das geht nicht. Ich bin für heute nachmittag schon mit jemandem verabredet."

"Mit wem?"

"Einem Freund, aber wenn es nicht anders geht, dann werde ich natürlich absagen."

Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Sorata lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

"Nicht nötig, Yuzuriha-san. Ich werde nach der Schule nach ihm schauen. Du kannst dich ruhig mit deinem Freund treffen." Er rannte schneller. "Und jetzt los! Ich stehe bereits auf der Liste der Zuspätkommer!"

"Sumeragi-san?!"

Subaru, der sich gerade aufmachen wollte, Kamui in dessen Mittagspause zu treffen, drehte sich fra-gend um.

"Was gibt es Suoh?"

"Da war ein Anruf für dich. Es war Lady Sumeragi. Sie sagte, es gäbe da eine dringende Angelegenheit und du solltest sie deshalb sofort zurückrufen."

Subaru nickte. Kamui würde warten müssen.

"Ist gut! Kann ich das Telephon in deinem Büro benutzen?"

"Selbstverständlich! Warte, ich bringe dich hin!"

"Und du bist sicher, dass er nichts gemerkt hat?!"

"Natürlich, /Kamui/. Wenn Beast und ich etwas tun, dann richtig. Er hat geglaubt mit seiner Groß-mutter zu sprechen. Er wird kommen. Dafür verbürge ich mich!"

Fuuma lächelte kalt.

"Sehr gut. Sorg dafür, dass Seishirou-san nichts bemerkt!"

Satsuki grinste und klopfte auf die riesige Maschine, die sie Beast nannte.

"Keine Sorge! Beast und ich werden uns um ihn kümmern. Er wird dir nicht in die Quere kommen."

Fuuma drehte sich um und ging. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, blieb er noch einmal stehen.

"Wie hast du es geschafft ins System des Campus-Geländes reinzukommen?"

Satsuki lachte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Das ist ein Berufsgeheimnis. Viel Spaß bei deinem Meeting."

Fuuma verschwand ohne Antwort. Als Satsuki sicher sein konnte, dass er wirklich weg war, schüttelte sie sich angewidert.

"Dieser Typ ist mir unheimlich. Manchmal wünschte ich, dieser Junge wäre unser Anführer. Bei ihm kann ich mir wenigstens sicher sein, dass er ein Mensch ist." Beast gab wie zur Bestätigung einige piepsende Töne von sich.Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie wollte lieber nicht in der Haut des Onmyouji stecken, wenn er auf Fuuma traf.

TBC


	15. Düstere Vorzeichen

Titel: Ewige Stille

Titel: Ewige Stille

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Email: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Chapter14 – Düstere Vorzeichen

Es war ein schrecklicher Montag. Warum musste die Sonne so grell scheinen? Warum konnte es nicht ein bisschen kühler in diesem Raum sein? Warum war er überhaupt hier? Und warum musste der Lehrer ausgerechnet jetzt die Fenster öffnen lassen, damit ihn das Gezwitschere der Vögel daran erinnerte, dass eigentlich nicht der Tag sondern seine Laune extrem schlecht war?

Zugegebenermaßen hatte sein Gemüt vor einer Stunde noch nicht diese tiefe Fahrt in den Keller gemacht. Vor einer Stunde war er ehrlich gesagt noch lächelnd in die Pause gegangen, um sich mit Subaru zu Mittagessen zu treffen. Er hatte sogar Keiichi eingeladen sie zu begleiten, was seinen Schulkameraden und sogar ihn selbst einigermaßen überrascht hatte, da er es sonst vorzog mit dem Onmyouji alleine zu reden.

Seine gute Laune hatte aber nur solange angedauert, wie er brauchte, um festzustellen, dass Subaru nicht kommen würde. Zuerst dachte er sich nichts dabei. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja nur verspätet. Als er aber während der gesamten Pause nicht erschien und Kamui auch sonst keinerlei Nachricht über seinen Verbleib erhielt, machte er sich langsam Sorgen. Er verfolgte den Unterricht nur mit halbem Ohr und schließlich ignorierte er ihn sogar ganz. Als Keiichi ihn darauf ansprechen wollte, fauchte er ihn nur an, er solle ihn gefälligst in Ruhe lassen. Sein Freund war daraufhin erschrocken verstummt und hatte seit-dem keinen zweiten Versuch gewagt ihn anzusprechen. 

Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Kamui konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sich etwas über der Stadt zusammenbraute. Dieser Tag würde nicht ereignislos vorübergehen, das wusste er. Wie als Antwort auf seine Gedanken schoß ihm plötzlich die Vision durch den Kopf, die ihm Kakyou gezeigt hatte. Er fuhr erschrocken von seinem Stuhl hoch, denn mit der Vison kamen auch die fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen wieder, die er bereits beim letzten Mal gehabt hatte. Er schrie auf. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er kippte nach hinten.

"Shirou-kun?"

Als Kamui wieder zu sich kam, schaute er direkt in die besorgten Gesichter von Keiichi und seinem Lehrer. Sie atmeten erleichtert auf als er die Augen öffnete. Anscheinend war er nur für ein paar Sekunden weggetreten gewesen. Er lag immer noch auf dem Fußboden des Klassenzimmers.

"Was... was ist passiert?", stöhnte er. Die Kopfschmerzen verklangen nur allmählich. 

"Du bist aufgesprungen, als hätte dich jemand zu Tode erschreckt. Dann hast du geschrien, die Hände über den Kopf geschlagen und bist einfach umgekippt. Einfach so."

Die Worte sprudelten regelrecht aus Keiichi heraus. Der Lehrer bedeutete ihm still zu sein und beugte sich näher über Kamui. Dann reichte er dem reichlich verwirrten Jungen die Hand und half ihm auf die Beine. Als er sah, wie blaß Kamui war, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und meinte schließlich:

"Shirou-san! Man hat mir gesagt, dass du bei dem Erdbeben in Ikebukuro schwer verletzt wurdest. Vielleicht ist es doch noch zu früh für dich gewesen, wieder zur Schule zu kommen. Imonoyama-san hat bereits etwas in dieser Richtung angdeutet. Ich glaube, es ist besser Segawa-san bringt dich erst einmal ins Krankenzimmer. Ich möchte nicht, dass du noch einmal zusammenbrichst. Die Kranken-schwester wird dann dafür sorgen, dass du heil nach Hause kommst."

Kamui nickte schwach, aber dankbar. Das Angebot seines Lehrers kam ihm sehr gelegen. Er musste herausfinden, was mit Subaru los war. 

Er ließ sich von Keiichi stützen und aus dem Klassenzimmer geleiten. Die anderen Schüler sahen ihnen betroffen nach. Langsam gingen die beiden die Halle hinunter in die Richtung, wo sich das örtliche Krankenzimmer befand. Als Kamui sicher war, dass sie außer Hörweite der anderen waren, löste er sich sanft aus Keiichis Griff. Sein Freund wollte sofort wieder zugreifen, da er anfangs noch ein wenig schwankte, aber Kamui wehrte ihn ab.

"Shirou-kun?! Was tust du?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Hör mir bitte zu! Sag dem Lehrer, du hättest mich ins Krankenzimmer gebracht und Sorge dafür getragen, dass man mich abholt."

"Aber..."

"Kein aber!" Kamui sah ihn flehentlich an. "Bitte! Es ist sehr wichtig. Tu mir den Gefallen."

"Ist es wegen Sumeragi-san?"

Kamui nickte unglücklich. Keiichi seufzte resignierend. Dann lächelte er.

"Und du meinst, du schaffst es alleine bis nach Hause?"

Kamui umarmte ihn dankbar.

"Keine Sorge! Das werde ich. Ich verspreche auf." 

Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und rannte die Halle zurück in Richtung Ausgang. Er musste zur Mansion und herausfinden, warum Subaru nicht gekommen war. Er ahnte, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

'Pass auf dich auf, Shirou-kun!', dachte Keiichi traurig, als Kamui zum Ausgang rannte und keine Minute später verschwunden war.

Irgend etwas schien mit Kamuis Freund, dem Onmyouji nicht zu stimmen. Das schien der Junge gespürt zu haben. Außerdem gab es sonst keinen Grund, warum er so heftig hätte reagieren sollen. Selbst er fühlte, dass sich eine Bedrohung zusammenbraute, die in erster Linie Konsequenzen für Kamui und den Sumeragi bereithielt.

Nachdem er noch eine Weile in den leeren Gang gestarrt hatte, ging er wieder zurück zum Klassen-zimmer. Obwohl er wusste, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, entschied er sich dafür sein Versprechen einzuhalten und dem Lehrer nichts zu sagen. Vielleicht fand er in der nächsten Pause Kamuis andere Freunde. Er war sich sicher, dass er mit ihnen er darüber reden konnte. Er hoffte, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war.

Kamui legte die letzten Meter bis zur Imonoyama-Mansion einen regelrechten Spurt hin. Völlig er-schöpft erreichte er die Eingangstür, riss sie auf... und wäre fast mit Akira und Suoh zusammenge-stoßen, wenn die beiden nicht im letzten Moment erschrocken zur Seite gesprungen wären. 

Akira hatte sich als erstes wieder in der Gewalt und lief besorgt auf Kamui zu, der sich an den Tür-pfosten gelehnt hatte und erst einmal genug damit zu tun hatte nach Luft zu ringen.

"Kamui?! Um Gottes Willen, was ist denn los? Du platzt ja hier rein, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter dir her. Warum bist du nicht in der Schule?"

"Wo ist Subaru?", keuchte der Junge. Er sah aus als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

"Subaru-san?" Akira runzelte die Stirn. "Keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Warum willst du das wissen?"

"Wartet mal." Suoh war ebenfalls herangetreten. Er überlegte kurz. "Seine Großmutter hat vorhin angerufen."

"Lady Sumeragi?!", fragten Kamui und Akira nahezu gleichzeitig.

"Ja! Sie meinte, dass sie dringend mit ihm sprechen muss. Die Beiden wollten sich irgendwo in der Stadt treffen. Es schien ziemlich wichtig gewesen zu sein. Subaru ist sofort nachdem er mit ihr telefo-niert hat gegangen."

"Wohin?!", fragte Kamui aufgeregt. Suoh hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn so aufregte.

"Ich weiss nicht...", begann er, stoppte aber sofort wieder. "Ah, doch. Ich glaube, ich weiss es doch. Er hat von meinem Büro aus angerufen und den Treffpunkt auf einen Zettel geschrieben." Er rannte los. "Ich hole ihn."

Kamui und Akira folgten ihm.

TBC


	16. Ein Sturm zieht herauf

Titel: Ewige Stille

Titel: Ewige Stille

Autor: Tschubi-chan

Email: keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Warnungen: shonen-ai Implikationen

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: SubaruxKamui, SeishirouxKamui, FuumaxKamui und SeishirouxSubaru

Spoiler: um, vorrangig das Ende des 11.Bandes 

Disclaimer: Kamui&Co. Gehören zu meinem Bedauern nur CLAMP!!!

Chapter15 – Ein Sturm zieht herauf

Einige Minuten später erreichten sie Suohs Büro. Während Akira Suoh half den Zettel zu suchen, blieb Kamui in der Tür stehen. Die böse Vorahnung, die er hatte, wurde schlimmer. 

"Ich hab´ ihn!" Suoh hielt den Zettel hoch, um zu signalisieren, dass er ihn gefunden hatte. Er schaute auf das kleine Blatt Papier und versuchte Subarus Kanji zu entziffern.

"Hier steht, dass er sich mit Lady Sumeragi am Yasuka Kasai treffen wollte." 

Kamui erstarrte augenblicklich.

"Ist das nicht dieses Versicherungsgebäude der Feuerwehr in Shinjuku?", fragte Akira neugierig. Dann erinnerte er sich an den Vorfall von vor zwei Wochen, von dem ihm die anderen Himmelsdrachen be- richtet hatten.

Er drehte sich zu Kamui und wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob das nicht der Stadtteil aus seiner Vision war, als er mit Entsetzen feststellte, dass der Junge nicht mehr da war. Panisch drehte er sich zu Suoh um, in dessen Augen sich dieselbe schreckliche Erkenntnis abzeichnete: Kamui würde versuchen Subaru zu retten. Akira befürchtete, dass dies das Todesurteil für den Anführer der Himmelsdrachen bedeutete.

"Wir müssen sofort die anderen kontaktieren.", sagte er.

Suoh nickte und griff zum Telefonhörer.

Keiichi wusste nicht, wo er noch suchen sollte. Er hatte das ganze Campus-Gelände nach Kamuis Freunden abgesucht, sie aber nirgends finden können. In ein paar Minuten würde er klingeln und dann würde er eine volle Stunde warten müssen bis er seine Suche fortfahren konnte. Bis dahin ahnte er, würde es zu spät sein.

Er drehte sich resignierend um, um zum Klassenzimmer zurückzugehen, als er mit einem weiteren Schüler zusammenstieß. Bevor er fallen konnte, griff eine Hand nach ihm und hielt ihn fest. Als er hochschaute, um sich für seine Rücksichtslosigkeit zu entschuldigen, starrte er in Soratas Gesicht. Der Mönch rieb sich mit einer Hand den Kopf, lächelte aber noch. Neben ihm stand dieses Mädchen, wie hieß sie doch gleich? Arashi.

"Oh, Segawa-kun. Dich suchen wir." Sein Lächeln verschwand. "Wir haben gehört, du suchst nach uns? Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Sorata schaute sich um. Sein Gesicht wurde noch ernster, als er merkte, dass Kamui nicht bei Keiichi war. "Wo ist Kamui?", fragte er alarmiert.

"Deswegen wollte ich mit ja mit euch sprechen. Kamui ist...", sagte Keiichi aufgeregt.

Arashi trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Ganz ruhig. Erzähl uns genau, was passiert ist." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Und bitte langsam und von vorne."

Keiichi nickte.

"Also, alles fing damit an, dass Kamuis Freund Sumeragi-san in der Mittagspause nicht erschienen ist..."

Langsam verschwand die Sonne hinter den ersten Ausläufern einer mächtigen Wolkenbank. Dunkel und bedrohlich schob sich diese von Westen her in Richtung Shinjuku. Der Regen würde bald beginnen. Kamui musste sich beeilen.

"Ich habe geahnt, dass so etwas passieren würde.", keuchte Sorata als er neben Arashi zur Mansion rannte. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wo Yuzuriha ist?"

"Sie sagte etwas von einem guten Bekannten, den sie heute nach der Schule treffen wollte."

"Verdammt! Wenn das eintrifft, was ich befürchte, brauchen wir sie."

Die Beiden näherten sich dem riesigen Gebäude, dass sie seit drei Monaten ihr Heim nannten. Schon von weitem erkannten sie Karen, Seiichirou, Yuzuriha, Suoh und Akira. Die drei Himmelsdrachen sahen aus, als wollten sie jeden Moment loseilen. Von Nokoru war keine Spur zu sehen. Sorata bemerkte, dass Yuzuriha leicht verärgert aussah.

"Die Ärmste!", dachte er, "Wir haben ihr bestimmt ihr Date versaut. Aber es geht um Kamuis und Subarus Leben."

Sie beschleunigten noch einmal auf den letzten Metern und kamen dann keuchend vor ihren Gefährten zum Stehen. Suoh ließ ihnen nicht einmal Zeit zum aufatmen.

"Gott sei Dank, dass ihr kommt.", meinte Suoh. "Ich wollte gerade Akira losschicken, um euch zu holen.Subaru ist in Shinjuku. Seine Großmutter rief vorhin an und meinte es sei etwas wichtiges geschehen und dass er unbedingt kommen müsse. Aber das ist noch nicht alles."

"Lass mich raten! Kamui ist ihm dorthin gefolgt?"

Suoh nickte.

"Das heisst, wir müssen uns beeilen. Sollten die Beiden angegriffen werden, sieht es schlecht für sie aus. Kamui hat sich längst noch nicht vollständig erholt und Subaru wird alleine nicht viel ausrichten können. Hoffen wir, dass es nicht noch schlimmer kommt als es ist."

"Es kommt noch schlimmer."

Die Himmelsdrachen drehten sich erschrocken um. Nokoru hatte sie unbemerkt erreicht und schaute sie nun mit ernstem Blick an. Nach einer Weile seufzte er und sagte leise: "Er hat das Shinken mitgenommen!"

"Was?!", ertönte es aus sieben Mündern gleichzeitig.

Die Wolken schoben sich zu einer immer dichteren Massen zusammen. Sie bedeckten bereits drei Viertel des noch vor wenigen Augenblicken strahlend blauen Himmels. In der Ferne war ein sachtes Grollen zu hören. Es begann zu nieseln, feine Regentropfen, die innerhalb kürzester Zeit alles durchnässen würden.

Kamui rannte, wie er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gerannt war. Er rannte an Menschen vorbei, die ihn aus offenen Mündern anstarrten- einen kleinwüchsigen, zerbrechlichen Jungen mit einem Schwert im Arm, dass fast so lang war wie er selbst und einem Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem man die Hölle persönlich hätte stürmen können- Kamui bemerkte es nicht. Das Einzige, was für in im Augenblick zählte, war Subaru rechtzeitig zu finden, bevor es Fuuma, nein /Kamui/, tat.

TBC

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit. Wie ihr merkt nähert sich die Geschichte dem Ende. Es ist zwar schon alles in meinem Köpfchen, aber noch nicht auf Papier.

Vielleicht nehme ich den Geburtstag meiner Freundin als Ansporn, da sie mich seit Ewigkeiten anfleht das Ganze doch endlich fertigzustellen.


End file.
